


Go Crazy

by dreamwalking78



Series: Go Crazy Universe [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole, Character Death, F/F, Gun Violence, New Orleans, Non-Graphic Violence, Nothing goes into detail on the violence. I'm squeamish so just basics, SMUT WARNING IN FULL EFFECT, Wayhaught - Freeform, also called Voodoo Hack, calamity is a black bobcat, multiple supernatural worlds exist as one, no wynonna, not your usual abo, voodoo priestess waverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwalking78/pseuds/dreamwalking78
Summary: Welcome to New Orleans, where nothing is ever as it seems. The sweet beautiful girl you just passed could place a hex on you. Damning you for life. That cop that just looked your way, turns rather wolfish under the light of the moon. By the time you think you've figured out what is going on, you'll find yourself praying to go crazy instead. You can live in any American city, but New Orleans is the only city that lives in you.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Go Crazy Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013193
Comments: 383
Kudos: 579





	1. For Anybody Wondering

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the world my mind created one day with the single thought of what if Nicole was an Alpha and Waverly was a Voodoo priestess? I don't typically delve into supernatural so this is a first for me. A few things to start with. The Voodoo I have Waverly practicing is the type based in New Orleans. I have no intentions of it being a dark magic in anyway, so I wrote it as a powerful light magic fed by the spirit world. Also yes, Nicole is an Alpha, but we're not playing into pack dynamics. Other than how it attaches to her past, there is a lot I dismissed as not being relevant to this fic. One thing and for some of you this is a deal breaker, but It is what it is. Nicole does grow an extra appendage during her rut. It's an extension of the fact the Alpha inside her is at war with who she feels she is. There's an internal battle that will be waged in the fic. 
> 
> It was only after I had written this fic and went back to read it that I realized my own personal attachment to it. For years I have tried different labels always quite aware I was not the female I was born as nor was I fully the male I sometimes thought of myself as. I was/am somewhere in the middle. I battled with that and being okay with switching into other roles. My wife met me at one phase of my life and has loved me through all the rest. She has been the catalyst for me just accepting that I am who I am and I do not need to define it for anyone in particular. For years I lived with my own Alpha in my ear. It's only been in the last five years or so that I've been fully able to merge the two parts of me and find peace. In so many ways, this is my story, just deeply hidden in the scheme of things. 
> 
> With all that being said, if you're here, I'm grateful you're giving this a shot. It's not going to be everyone's thing. This time the posting schedule is almost promised to be solid. Chapter 9 will be posted on Halloween in time for the full moon to rise. I think the timing for that is perfect and hopefully you agree when we get there. 
> 
> A huge thanks goes out to FaithSky who constantly pushed me to release this because "it's so good." Another thanks to Dorian for reading over it and helping me calm my fears about this fic. Dorian can also be thanked for more Mercedes being added. As always, thanks to my wife for being my harshest critic at times and my biggest supporter when needed. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9)
> 
> I might have made a playlist. I know shocker. We mix the chapter titles with actual Zydeco that I listened to while writing. [click here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/10b6gk9u3NkvMYR9494wMX?si=va2q9rdaSDK3MGlOGDzcRg) to give it a listen.

_ Run.  _   
  
“Thanks, I couldn’t figure that one out.” Nicole huffed in response to her Alpha’s command. Her paws hit the ground with an intensity that pushed her harder and further away from the city she had made her home for the last three years. That had been an hour ago.

She stopped at the edge of the woods shaking her fur clear of the snow that had built up on her way through the Rockies. She took in the moonlight surrounding her before shifting back into human form. She knew she couldn’t stay in it for long at these temps, but she needed a moment.   
  
The snow hit her skin melting on impact. “Fuck.” She whispered into the night as she cooled off from the heat radiating through her body. Part anger, part shame at what she had just done. Her Alpha had taken over before she realized it and could control it. This time, she didn’t blame it. _We did what needed to be done Nicole_.   
  
She pulled the burner phone out from her jacket pocket. She checked making sure there was enough signal for the call to go through. He picked up on the second ring.  
  
“Yeah.” The voice had more confidence than Nicole knew Jeremy had. She didn’t blame him, creating fake identities tended to attract a less than reputable crowd. Luckily it also meant he kept secrets like hers.   
  
“Hey Jeremy. I need a new identity.” She looked down at her feet as she paced the edge of the cliff feeling the bite of the wind. She wouldn’t be able to stay in this form much longer.   
  
“Again? You didn’t even last three years this time Nicole. What happened?”   
  
“Remember the serial rapist the cops could never find enough evidence to convict? I found him.”  
  
“That should have gotten you a promotion. A medal. Not on the run.”   
  
“Yeah, about that. I didn’t find evidence that worked for normal cops. I picked up his scent from the last victim. He was another cop on the force. One that was well-respected. I had decided to follow him until I could get enough evidence. Then he went for his next victim.”   
  
“Oh. So..”  
  
“Alpha took over, ripped his throat out. Saved a life, but she saw me shift.”  
  
Jeremy sighed into the phone. She could feel him rubbing the back of his neck trying to figure out what to say. “Nicole, you did a good thing. You’re not...”  
  
“It’s fine Jer. I just wanted to let you get a head start on it. I’ll call again when I find a new town.”  
  
“I’ll have a new identity with a digital trail to back it once you get there.”   
  
“What would I do without you Jer?”   
  
“What exactly did you do back then?”   
  
Nicole chuckled. “I showed up with my badge and a letter of recommendation. Things were a lot easier then.” Jeremy chuckled. “Ah, technology therefore became your enemy.”   
  
Nicole shivered. She didn’t have much longer. “I’ll have your fee transferred by morning.”   
  
“No. This one, it’s on me Nicole. Just let me know where you’re starting over.”   
  
Nicole went to object, but Jeremy stopped her before she could. “Consider it the punch card system. You’re due your free one.”   
  
Nicole relented, “Thank you Jeremy.”   
  
“Drive safe...or run, however you’re fleeing this time.” With that the line went dead, Nicole tucked the phone back into her jacket before shifting back into her form. She had to admit her red fur against the pure white snow would be easy to track if she wasn’t already miles from Boulder and so far off the roadways no human could follow without a threat of serious peril.   
  
_We’re heading south._

“Why?” she questioned the wolf that lived inside of her. It had made so many rash decisions in her past that she rarely trusted it anymore. It was her Alpha’s decisions that had led to her removal from the pack. It was her Alpha that had run her out of more towns than she could count now. It was her Alpha’s actions that convinced her she wasn’t destined for a mate. Both her and the Alpha coexisted, but never peacefully.   
  
_ We need a fresh start. They would never suspect an Alpha outside the mountains.  _ _   
_ _   
_ Nicole thought about the reasoning for a moment before giving in. She was tired. Staying in wolf form meant she would heal faster, move faster. There hadn’t been much of a physical fight, but lack of sleep from tracking and mental exhaustion took their toll just the same. As much as she didn’t want to release control, for once she didn’t have a backup plan of where to go next. She had thought she would have more time to formulate that plan. Instead this time, she was going to let the normal source of her problems take over. “Just run.”   
  
_ I’ve got this.  _   
  
With that Nicole let her Alpha take control.   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Nicole awoke with a start. It was night again. Memories of corn fields, mountains much smaller than those she had left, and swamps flashed across her mind. A humid warmth, almost smothering hit her at once. She slowly closed both her eyes. Just how much time had passed? When she opened them again, she found another set of glowing eyes peering back at her. The black bobcat stared at her with an expression she did not recognize. She couldn’t smell fear from the animal. It cocked its head to the side staring at the wolf in front of it. Nicole startled, just barely jerking back at the surprise.    
  
The bobcat slowly turned around letting out a low growl. Nicole went to push herself up while the cat had its back turned. If this cat was dumb enough to fight her, she’d definitely defend herself. As she rose up to her wolf’s full height. She noticed two spiders heading right for the bobcat. Nicole’s eyes focused on the red hourglass on their back as they approached. They were bigger than any black widow should be. 

The cat lurched forward hissing. One of the spiders paused. The second one continued pushing forward. The cat’s paw swung forward, claws extended. It hooked into the spider tossing it halfway across the clearing against the trunk of the tree. Nicole heard it hit then fall to the ground shaking itself before righting. The other spider watched from where it had paused before turning back to the cat. As the bobcat leapt forward, the spider jumped back running over to the other creature. The fallen spider tapped its front leg against the ground staring back at Nicole and the bobcat. They both turned and scurried off into the night.    
  
The bobcat turned back to Nicole, her eyes scanning every inch of the wolf before it. Her Alpha let out a low growl in an attempt to intimidate the animal. Nicole could have sworn she saw the bobcat smile at the noise before it bounded off into the night.    
  
_ That cat gives me the creeps. _ _   
_ _   
_ While Nicole agreed the entire interaction was beyond strange, she was willing to overlook it to get to more important information from her Alpha.   
  
“Where are we?”    
  
_ Welcome to our new home. _ _   
_ _   
_ “Where exactly is that?” Nicole glanced around the night at the fireflies dancing around her. There were more than she had ever seen in one place surrounding her. She noted the Cypress trees with branches hanging low, Spanish moss covering everything around her. The sound of frogs calling out into the night was almost deafening. She could smell the scent of humans alerting her to the fact they were not as far out in the woods as she had thought.    


_ New Orleans. We start over here. _

As the words rattled around her mind Nicole’s eyes centered on the flying insect that had landed on her nose. In a matter of seconds, she was grateful the swarm of mosquitos she had walked into couldn’t get past her thick coat. What this one bug did to her nose, caused her to constantly paw at it the rest of her trek back into society.    
  
As Nicole shifted forms, she quickly shed the jacket. She was overpowered already by the heat of the day time and humidity that pushed temps to feel closer to the fires of hell than an actual place. She looked down at her uniform splattered still with blood. She quickly removed it, her undershirt luckily remained clean. In this heat who would question someone walking around in a black tank? 

As she entered the town, she found herself surrounded by the architecture as unique and yet familiar as the humans that dwelled there. Revelers freely flowed from one bar to the next, conversations only stopping when ordering another drink. There was an ease that washed over Nicole as she walked the city watching jazz lines parade down the street as others joined in. The music was as lively as she had heard it to be. It filled you with sounds making it impossible not to, at the minimum, nod your head along to the beat. A perfect concoction of woodwinds and brass combine to form a melody of majors and minors.

From across the street, she caught someone watching her. A brunette with wavy brown hair held a sweetgrass basket filled with produce and herbs undoubtedly from the Crescent City farmer markets. Though their eyes only met for a moment, everything else seemed to freeze in time waiting for them to give their signal to resume. 

A brief smile danced across the woman’s lips. Nicole found herself returning it with dimples on full display. Euphoria ran through her veins in a way she had never felt. The woman glanced down at her basket before returning her gaze to Nicole with a smile that radiated brighter than the colors that danced around her. Even Nicole’s Alpha took note of her simply commenting,  _ Whoa! _

Nicole took a step forward, determined to find out more about this enchantress. As her foot lifted off the sidewalk, the sound of a carriage jostled her mind out of its fog and back to the crowded streets. She stepped back in just enough time to not be hit by the driver of the aforementioned carriage as he carried on with his fare, two love birds cuddling in the seat behind him. She looked around at all the possible escape routes, but could not find the woman. So many scents overwhelmed her senses making it impossible to tell which scent was definitively hers.    
  
Nicole picked up the burner phone making the call. “New Orleans Jeremy.”    
  
She could hear the moment Jeremy’s mind wrapped around the location. She knew he too was wondering what a creature such as herself was doing so far south. Instead of commenting, he instead started working. The sound of his fingers quickly hitting keys as he started her new life. “Stay with me.”   
  
Nicole continued watching the crowd swirl around her as Jeremy hummed to himself, working. “Your new identity is set. Nicole Haught’s transfer was accepted. Your first day will be in a week. I’m forwarding you an address. It’s your new apartment. The landlord will meet you there in three hours.”    
  
“How did you…”    
  
Jeremy just chuckled, “It’s my job. I still have to ask, why the big easy?”    
  


“Ask my Alpha.”    
  
“Yeah, no, I think I’m good. If you need me, you know what to do.”    
  
With that the line went dead. Nicole felt an immediate vibration as the address of her new home arrived. She took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. She walked past the array of restaurants. The unique aromas of individual spices drifted in the air combining to create scents that were as unique as the dishes they belonged to. The sounds of a singular saxophone rang above the crowd. The lively woman behind the mouthpiece bringing the notes to life as she moved to the beat. Some stopped throwing coins in the case set out in front of her. Others stopped dancing with the person accompanying them. This city was very different from anywhere she had lived before. It had a pulse, a life of its own. This was New Orleans, a city of many strange things. Ironically, she finally felt at home.


	2. Hypnotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time stands still as Nicole encounters the mysterious woman once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank all of you for the overwhelming support of the first chapter. I forgot to mention the posting schedule. Friday nights (CST) is my goal so everyone has it Saturday to read at their leisure. There is a mention in this chapter of the words of a friend and seeing a ghost. We'll go down that rabbit hole fully in Chapter 4, but don't forget about it. My description of sweet tea being of the same sugar content as hummingbird nectar, that's exactly how we made it my entire life. One cup of sugar to each gallon. Thus is why I had to quit drinking it. We'll also come back to why Waverly paused at the mention of two weeks. As always I love dropping things in the beginning for you to find again later in the fic. 
> 
> A huge thanks goes out to FaithSky who constantly pushed me and was my late night bouncing board for ideas. I can't wait for you guys to see what happened when it was late for me and early morning for her. We kinda went crazy. 
> 
> Another thanks to Dorian for reading over it and helping me calm my fears about this fic. If you haven't given given his fic When Darkness Closes In On You and the followup Tonight I Feel Like More a read, please do. The story is great and the smut is exceptional.
> 
> As always, thanks to my wife for being my harshest critic at times and my biggest supporter when needed. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. I have been dropping excerpts and chapter titles early lately so make sure to catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9) for new updates.
> 
> We mix the chapter titles with actual Zydeco that I listened to while writing. [click here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/10b6gk9u3NkvMYR9494wMX?si=va2q9rdaSDK3MGlOGDzcRg) to give it a listen. If you want a truly amazing Zydeco playlist, I want to recommend this one. It was fantastic to listen to this while I wrote. [click here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3A4kdhwwVd5fQXJWcZZrUv?si=Fa_53qVAS8yJQRr10mtSFg)

Monday morning Nicole reported to her new precinct to be assigned a new partner. As nice as Lonnie was, she could quickly tell she had been given the bottom of the barrel when it came to partners. On their first call out, Nicole had to diffuse a situation involving two intoxicated men fighting over a girl that had long walked off. When Lonnie jokingly commented neither of them would have a shot, Nicole blocked the fist that went straight for his face.    
  
It was nearing their final hour on a Saturday morning having been assigned the night shift, they watched the sun rise over the horizon as they drove to the outskirts of the city where a shack awaited. The first thing Nicole noticed was the spray paint covered door. The words WITCH and SHEDEVIL covered the door and dripped down onto the wooden planks of the porch. Nicole had seen the worst of humanity so many times that it no longer surprised her. Enraged her, yes, but surprise was long gone. 

Lonnie stopped the car pausing. “This call is a little different. Waverly Earp, she’s a sweet person, but a recluse at times. Locals believe she is a witch. She made enemies of a prominent family, the Gardners. They started a rumor that she was a voodoo witch older than the buildings on Bourbon street. You’ll see a lot of things around here at night that aren’t fully explainable...or at least I have. Still, such a nice girl to have this keep happening to her.”   
  
“Keep happening?” Nicole turned facing Lonnie. Her mind raced to the thoughts of the many victims she had seen ignored before. Visions of the crime scenes that were the final results of an officer not taking a threat seriously flooded her mind. “Have we not set up cameras? Has anyone tried patrolling the area more often? Has nothing been done?”    
  
Lonnie’s let out a long sigh. “She won’t agree to cameras and very few officers will agree to come out here. I wouldn’t be surprised if it was some of their kids that did this.”    
  
Nicole fumed at everything that could have been done to protect a citizen that hadn’t. She vowed to change that right then, uniform or not. Her Alpha nodded in agreement. _ We will protect what they won’t. _ _  
_ _  
_ Nicole reached for the handle of the car door. As her vision swept across the front of the cruiser, she froze. The blood drained from her face as she realized she was staring back into the lovely brown orbs that had mesmerized her the very first day in New Orleans. She had spent the first week searching each farmer’s market trying to find the woman, hoping to find out more about her. The attraction she felt was magnetic. She wanted to see if time would suspend itself once she was in her presence. 

Her eyes darted over to where Lonnie moved half the speed of normal. No doubt he was not the fastest person she had ever met, but this was a sluggish pace for even him. Her eyes darted back to Waverly who looked as stunned as Nicole. Suddenly life returned to its normal pace. Nicole watched as Lonnie emerged from the car greeting Waverly.   
  
“Ma’am.” Lonnie removed his hat worrying the edges of it with his hand.   
  
“Lonnie, I appreciate you coming out this way to check on this.” Waverly’s thick Acadian accent broke through the barriers in Nicole’s mind, worming it’s way until it found the memory of the girl that stopped time making a home there.    
  
Lonnie smiled back, “It’s not a problem. Not at all for you Ms. Waverly.”    
  
Nicole bit back a smirk as she watched Lonnie’s attempt at flirting. Despite his smile, she noticed Waverly’s attention kept returning to her. No doubt wondering who the ride along partner is. Nicole waited a beat until it seemed Lonnie had forgotten about her completely. Nicole rolled her eyes before clearing her throat. Lonnie quickly returned to a much more professional stance. Motioning his thumb over towards Nicole as he continued staring at Waverly with infatuation. “This is Officer Haught. We’re working together for a while.”   
  
Nicole walked forward offering her hand out to Waverly, “You can call me Nicole if you would like.”    
  
Waverly’s hand slid easily into hers. As their grips tightened just the slightest amount, a dance of visions flashed across Nicole’s mind ending with one specific conversation with an old friend. “She’s out there waiting for you. When you find her, you’ll know.”    
  
Nicole’s mouth was left hanging slightly agape as she shook her head to clear her thoughts. “Are you okay officer? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.” The words were more accurate than Nicole was willing to admit. She shook her head, clearing her mind once more. Waverly’s sweet voice laced with concern fell on Nicole’s ears bringing her fully back into the moment. “Yes, Ms. Earp. I think I am.”    
  
Waverly smiled, “Please call me Waverly. Sorry you seemed lost for a moment.”   
  
_ I don’t think we are anymore. _ Nicole’s surprise at her Alpha’s comments sent her mind into a tailspin. She tried to recover simply with, “Just attempting to get my bearings in a new atmosphere. Still not used to the heat and humidity.”   


There was something in the way Waverly smiled that left Nicole with the impression she was not buying what Nicole was selling. In the haste of arranging her own array of thoughts a new one occurred. Lonnie’s words rang out in her mind. Of course, Waverly thought she was forced to come out here. Leaving her with that impression simply would not suffice, but this was not the moment to correct that. Instead Nicole began her investigation of the area as Lonnie began asking questions. As Lonnie fired off the usual list of questions, Nicole made use of the distraction to use her heightened senses to find what even the best of cops would not.

She quickly picked up on two scents. The first was one she recognized very easily. It was the mix of magnolias and honeysuckle she had stumbled across that day on the street. She had followed it until it disappeared. She now knew that scent to be unmistakably Waverly. The second reeked of Axe body wash and very cheap vodka. Teenage boys undoubtedly. She couldn’t help but notice Waverly’s perchance to watch her as she answered Lonnie’s questions. A few times their eyes met, but would quickly turn away. 

As she turned around she once again found herself dumbfounded as the black cat from her first night in the woods exited the house and stood on the other end of the porch regarding her with what she could only describe as amusement.    
  
“Very unusual cat.” Nicole mumbled to herself.   
  
“Calamity Jane is a very rare black bobcat.” Waverly walked past Lonnie who was finishing writing down his report of what happened. “She has been my protector for quite some time.” As she spoke, Waverly leaned down gently petting the bobcat before her eyes turned back to Nicole. “She’s good at reading people and their intentions. If she doesn’t fear you officer, then neither do I.”    
  
_ That’s a loaded statement. _   
  
Nicole ignored her Alpha as Calamity strolled forward, head butting her leg. Waverly’s head tilted slightly to the side amused at Nicole’s inability to move. There was a bit of laughter in her voice. “Are you not a cat person?”    
  
“I’ve just been surrounded by dogs for much longer than I have cats.”    
  
“Alright officer Haught, I think we can wrap this up. Ms. Earp, we’ll file the report, but…”   
  
“I know without evidence, it’ll be hard to find anyone. I’ll start cleaning the mess.”    
  
“I’m so sorry ma’am.” Lonnie headed back to the cruiser slowly returning the hat to his head.   
  
“I’ll come by after my shift and take care of it.” The words left Nicole’s mouth before she had realized she even had thought about speaking.    
  
“That’s not necessary Officer Haught. You’ve had a long night I’m sure and would prefer rest.”    
  
“It would be my pleasure to be of assistance.”    
  
“It would be my pleasure to be in your company again. Thank you.”    
  
Waverly’s words were followed with a wink. Nicole doubted her own senses for a moment when she saw it. There was no way a woman with features that could rival the sun rising up over the swamps, was actually flirting with her. As she returned to the car, she made a mental list of what she would need to pick up after her shift ended.  _ Something is not as it seems with this one, and I, for once, like it. _

\---------------------------------------------------------

“That should be the last of it.” Nicole wiped her hands on a dry rag. She was beginning to wonder if she would ever grow accustomed to her new climate as sweat poured down her body. The first few days she had found herself showering constantly, changing clothes until one day she noticed it was just the state of everyone else. She was slowly adjusting, but as a solid drop rolled down her spine, she couldn’t help the shiver.    
  
Waverly reached out handing her a glass of iced tea which Nicole gratefully accepted. Waverly’s small smile widened as Nicole stood up to accept the glass. A flash of desire crossed her features for just a millisecond before fading. As Nicole took a drink as her eyes widened. Who needed coffee when the tea was brewed with so much sugar? She finally understood why hummingbirds moved so fast. If she was continually drinking this, she would no doubt find herself just as hyperactive.    
  
“I am in your debt officer. I appreciate your willingness to help me. Is there not anything I can do to repay you.”    
  
Nicole smiled back, “No Waverly, it’s fine really. I appreciate the tea.”    
  
“It’s just a tiny bit of Southern hospitality. I owe you quite a bit more than just a glass of tea.”    
  
“Consider it a random act of kindness from a stranger.”    
  
“Why are you being so sweet to me? Surely you’ve heard from Lonnie why those words were plastered across my door.”   
  
“I have never put a lot of stock into what other people think. I prefer forming my own opinions. No matter what anyone says, you still have feelings. You’re still someone who deserves the benefit of a doubt. Everyone deserves to feel safe in their own home.”    
  
Waverly started laughing. “I do feel safe Nicole. Spray painted words won’t bother me. I just refuse to fire the sawed off shotgun at teenagers. Adults, maybe.”   
  
Nicole’s eyes widened at the small woman’s admission of owning that specific firearm. Waverly’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “Had you pegged me more for a 9 mm type of girl? Those are not as effective on a gator.”    
  
“I think I’m just starting to learn what type of girl you are.”    
  
“You have no idea.”   
  
“Doesn’t mean I’m not willing to learn Ms. Earp.”   
  
“How many times do I have to tell you, call me Waverly?”   


“Only as many as you continue to call me officer.”    


“Your accent. You’re not from here or even the south are you?” Waverly watched as Nicole sat down on the swing on the front porch relaxing. She sat down on the end opposite of Nicole.    
  
“I transferred from Boulder.” Nicole had become good at having a backstory loaded. The mountain air had gotten to be too much. She was offered more money for the transfer. Fresh out of academy. Pick a scenario and she had it ready to fire off. Waverly simply hummed staring off. “How long have you been here?”    
  
“Almost two weeks now.”    
  
Waverly’s foot stopped its gentle sway that had kept the swing in motion adding air to the otherwise stagnant day. Nicole could see the gears turning in Waverly’s mind. Exactly what conclusion they were hoping to find, she wasn’t sure. Waverly turned to face Nicole, “Whatever force brought you here, I’m glad it did.”   
  
_ You’re welcome Waverly. _   
  
There was something hypnotic about their connection. Despite the lack of sleep and night of fixing Lonnie’s blunders, this magnetic attachment held Nicole in place on that swing talking to the smiling brunette. As they conversed, they had turned in the swing facing one another relaxing against the chains. It felt natural enough that Nicole felt herself almost slip information about her past. Luckily she caught herself. As the afternoon waned on, Nicole excused herself. Waverly almost looked disheartened to see her go. What Nicole was leaving out was her intent to return in a different form to keep the young woman safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter the two dance around the truth, testing each other. Next chapter, we lay all the cards on the table. Metaphorically and literally. 
> 
> Hearing from you guys is a highlight of my week.


	3. Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the cards are dealt, how will things change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world was a different place when I decided I could just post this later than normal. I debated whether to post at all tonight after I saw the news. I wish I was a person who was great at finding the right thing to say in moments like this. I am actually pretty bad at it. Instead, tonight I post something for escapism. It's what I can offer. RIP RBG
> 
> A little background, this was the third part of the story I wrote. I had the vision of both of them sitting across the table from each other going back and forth trying to figure each other out. I kept playing the song "Bodies" by Bryce Fox over and over because the beginning sounds like the conversation. "Let's get naked" I took to mean in this instance let's get it all out on the table. If you hit the playlist there's a song on it called "Soldiers." The music to the first verse, I hear in my head anytime I write the black widows. It has this creeping through the woods feel. 
> 
> A huge thanks goes out to FaithSky who has become such a great beta, cowriter, bouncing board, just all around amazing person to have in my life. Thanks to Dorian for all the work on this fic and the conversations. 
> 
> As always, thanks to my wife for being my harshest critic at times and my biggest supporter when needed. Believe it or not she likes this one enough she may read it again. (That is something she usually reserves for Jane Austen novels.) 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. I have been dropping excerpts and chapter titles early lately so make sure to catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9) for new updates.
> 
> We mix the chapter titles with actual Zydeco that I listened to while writing. [click here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/10b6gk9u3NkvMYR9494wMX?si=va2q9rdaSDK3MGlOGDzcRg) to give it a listen. 
> 
> If you want a truly amazing Zydeco playlist, I want to recommend this one. It was fantastic to listen to this while I wrote. [click here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3A4kdhwwVd5fQXJWcZZrUv?si=Fa_53qVAS8yJQRr10mtSFg)

Nicole had taken a brief nap in full wolf form waking at the first signs of nightfall. She awoke much more refreshed than she had ever been sleeping in human form. One of the few advantages of having her inner wolf. She debated enjoying a few drinks at the local bars before her Alpha quickly reminded her of her promise. If no one was going to protect Waverly, she would. It was only when she was out of the city that she shifted. It was a good night to run.   
  


\--------------------------------------

She couldn’t shake it. No matter how many times she had stopped, scented the air, and was assured by her other senses that no one was there, she knew she was being followed. Whatever it was, wasn’t fully of human form. Her eyes lit up the night as she let her Alpha take over trying to find what caused the hairs on her back to stand up. Her eyes glowed into the night able to see the tiniest fraction of movement, yet nothing.    
  
She was close to Waverly’s home which only made her that much uneasier. If another group of kids planned on vandalizing the home, they’d have to go through her. The look of resignation across Waverly’s face that morning when seeing the damage was almost more than Nicole could handle. They were stupid kids, she knew that, but the hate, the disregard to anyone’s feelings, that came from their parents. She had heard how the townsfolk spoke of Waverly after she had returned to the station. 

Her own chief reminded her to be cautious of the company she kept when she had mentioned returning to clean up the damage. Previous commanders would have been impressed with her willingness to help out in a new community. Nicole had bristled at the suggestion instead ignoring his words. It was only after she caught the same scent from Waverly’s front porch entering the office that she began to understand. As the chief’s son walked into the office, Nicole could only growl, “Like father, like son.”    
  
She attempted to question Lonnie further on what brought about such disdain when Waverly’s name was mentioned. He clammed up in the office just whispering, “The Gardners own this town.” His eyes drifted to the chief’s office, “All of the town.”    
  
She shifted as she walked along the woodline just outside the old wooden home. On the off chance Waverly saw her, the last thing she would want is to scare her in wolf form. Nicole had been shot at enough in life. She did not want to add Waverly’s shotgun to her list of barrels she’s stared down. She walked the area closely debating whether or not to let Waverly know she was there “patrolling.” She saw the light in the window and found herself smiling fondly. She could see the shadows of Waverly moving around in her living room. Nicole wondered what she was doing tonight, if the events had bothered her even now. She wondered if she should at least check in.    
  
Her mind was almost completely lost to thoughts of a brunette inside the home when her Alpha slipped into control alerting her to the rustling quickly approaching her.  _ We have company!! _   


Nicole shifted immediately, her glowing eyes scanning the night until she saw the spiders coming towards her, full speed.  _ The black widows again? I fucking hate spiders. _   
  
Nicole growled as a warning, but the spiders kept coming at full speed. Despite their eight legs and unearthly size, no creature should be able to move that fast. She caught a whiff of human scent in the air confusing her even more. She had Waverly’s magnolia and honeysuckle combination memorized. This was musty and rotting. Suddenly the spiders shifted up into two women, both dressed in Victorian dresses, very much out of place. The one that appeared to be the oldest was redheaded, just slightly darker than Nicole’s own. The other looked younger and less sinister with her straightened dark brown hair pulled back slightly. Nicole instantly recognized the two women from pictures around town. The Gardner sisters were the black widows. Somehow that made more sense than Nicole wanted to admit.    
  
“What have we here Mercedes?” The dark brown haired woman circled to the right of Nicole stopping as she looked over the wolf. Nicole felt the hairs on her back stand straight up. Her Alpha was never fond of spiders, but this intense reaction was one usually reserved for the most vile of humans, which told her all she needed to know about the two standing before her.   
  
“Aren’t you a little far south Alpha?” Mercedes taunted Nicole. “Did you lose your pack or were you the weakling they kicked out?”   
  
Nicole’s teeth snapped in fury at the accusation. She pushed herself to her full height readying to attack. Her eyes glowed brighter as the Alpha mentally prepared their next moves.  _ These bitches need to be taught a lesson. _   
  
“Now, now Alpha, there’s no need for that little display. Our quarrel is not with you, is it Beth?” Mercedes’ eyes were cold, black pools portraying no emotion. Beth’s were not near as unreadable, the evil intent still glistened in them. There was something empty in Mercedes' eyes as if she had sold her soul to the devil.   
  
“Not at all sister.” Beth’s eyes shifted from Nicole to the house. “It’s with that little cunt, so you can just be on your way.” Nicole’s Alpha lunged forward teeth wrapping around Beth’s neck. She could feel the skin break under her incisors crushing down on Beth’s windpipe. Beth struggled beneath her, gasping for air. Nicole’s luminous eyes turned to Mercedes’ who looked impressed. Mercedes’ head tilted to the side as she watched Nicole subdue her sister. Not a single attempt was made to alleviate her situation, leaving Nicole dumbfounded  _ She’s testing our abilities. She wants to see what we can do. Hold back. She doesn’t need to know everything.  _   
  
“I believe our little wolf friend has a crush on the priestess.” Nicole absorbed what was said without changing her stance. Waverly is a priestess or was it a lie?   
  
Beth reeked of fear, but Mercedes was calm to the point it was unnerving. She smiled wickedly as her sister struggled to breath, her hands clawing at the thick fur to get Nicole to release. Her teeth gnashed as she surged forward trying to bite Nicole, coming up with nothing but fur each time. Nicole knew had she not held Beth in the position she had, those venom soaked fangs would have dug into her skin. As Beth’s body started to go limp partially from lack of air and partially from exhaustion, Nicole slowly let go of Beth’s neck, but not before tossing her to the ground a distance enough she could run if needed. Nicole shifted forms to face the widows. “If your quarrel is with Waverly, then it is also with me.”    
  
Beth struggled to return to her feet, her hand reaching out towards her sister. “We’re not finished then Alpha. You though,” Mercdes pointed to the front porch of Waverly’s home, “your night is just beginning.”   
  
Nicole followed Mercedes' finger to the porch where she saw Wavelry standing with knit brows, a confused and upset expression across her face. Calamity Jane walked out the door circling Waverly’s legs before sitting down beside her. The bobcat stared at Nicole with a knowing look. It was unreal how human the cat’s expressions sometimes appeared. Just like her owner, there was more to her than what met the eye.

Mercedes whispered to Nicole, “Looks like you both have been hiding secrets. It’s not healthy for a relationship.” She turned on her heel walking away from her sister’s outstretched hand. “Beth, you are nothing more than a drama queen. Get up.”    
  
With a huff, Beth quickly shifted back into widow form before running off into the night. Mercedes shifted, scurrying behind her.    
  
Nicole turned slowly back towards the house looking up at Waverly. She knew Waverly had seen her shift forms. She could tell from the expression painted so vividly on Waverly’s face. She debated running, finding another town as quick as possible. It’s what she had always done when someone caught her shifting. She scolded herself and her recklessness that had her spotted twice in one month now. Waverly shifted her weight to one foot as her features softened. An understanding seemed to pass across her as she nodded softly.   
  
“Come inside Nicole. Let’s veiller.” Waverly’s voice reached Nicole’s hearing, landing smoothly and calmly. No hesitation, no tremors, nothing she had expected to hear. Waverly turned towards the door looking back over her shoulder to guarantee that Nicole was following her. When Nicole hesitated, Waverly smiled at her from the front porch before walking inside leaving the door open.  _ Follow her. _

Nicole cautiously walked into the kitchen. Her eyes shifted around the room trying hard to not make contact with the other inhabitant for fear of what they will give away to the woman before her. She took in her surroundings, the fragrance of herbs greeting her. She made note of all the neat bundles hanging from a wooden rack.    
  
Waverly was seated in a wooden chair in front of a round table barely big enough to sit four people. From the moment Nicole walked in Waverly’s eyes never left the deputy. Nicole glanced at Waverly’s hands, the only thing moving in the dim light of the room. Carefully the deck of cards in front of her were shuffled, cut and redealt. Nicole’s eyes focused on the back of the cards, a Veve design adorning each card. Little doubt was left that indeed Waverly at least practiced Voodoo. 

Nicole finally took a chance and looked up, meeting pools of warm brown staring back at her. She could find no traces of malice or ill intent. She’s seen enough of that in her life to recognize it. This is different. Waverly’s face gave no indication to her thoughts, but Nicole can sense the calm in the room. Whatever Waverly has seen or assumes, she’s not affected by it. 

Waverly shuffled the cards one more time, laying out three in front of her. She didn’t look at them, her eyes remained trained on Nicole who finally took a seat across the table from Waverly. 

"What are you Nicole?" 

Her voice is flat, curious, the only inflection came at the end of the sentence. Nicole looked away. Her Alpha screamed to be let out. It wants nothing more than to be set free to handle Waverly. Nicole admonishes it keeping it held at bay a moment longer. The possible deadly force and cocky attitude is the last thing she wanted to let loose. Strangely, even she had to admit when around Waverly, her Alpha was much better behaved than in the past. 

"I don't know what you mean Waverly." Nicole's voice is steadier than it should be. Her leg shakes under the table. She rests her hand on it, stopping its motion, but not stopping the nerves that started the moment she saw Waverly staring at her.

Usually when this question is asked of her it's with a gun pointed at her head or once the tip of an arrow. Those scenes flash in repetition across her mind, torches chasing her into the night, the screams of those who the wolf quickly took down, and at last her own father asking that question the night she was banished from the pack. This...this is new, so she waits. 

Waverly nodded slightly before looking at the three cards before her. She paused a half cocked smile on her face as she looked back up. "I know you're not evil. Even if you think you are." 

Nicole's head snaps up her mouth slightly agape. This is definitely unfamiliar territory. 

"Evil is unable to enter my property. I've made sure of that on more than one occasion. It’s why most of your fellow officers cannot cross my boundary line." 

Waverly shoved the three cards across the table. Nicole glances away from Waverly's enchanting stare down at the three blank cards before her. Her head tilts slightly to the side. She expected to see the world, judgement, or chariot, all reversed. Instead she is greeted by blank cards. Nicole stared at the cards until Waverly started to speak again.

"You are the first person I have not been able to read in more than a century.” Nicole once again finds herself stunned not only at the first admission, but the second one as well. Whatever Waverly is, she definitely does not look old enough to have seen a century. “You don’t want to know what goes on in my mind nor what I am.” 

“I know you have a pulse. I can feel it racing. I have known since the first time our eyes met that you were different, but not in a way that scares me. So I ask again," Waverly's eyes bore deep into Nicole. Not with malice, but with something Nicole has not seen in many decades herself. "What are you Nicole?"   
  
“That’s a loaded question Waverly. One that it seems I need to ask you as well.” Nicole picks up one of the cards turning it over and inspecting it. Her Alpha sits ready to play this game.    
  
“Voodoo Priestess.” Waverly watched Nicole who carefully sat the card down, two fingers continued playing with it. As their eyes met, Waverly raised her eyebrows expectantly. When Nicole didn’t respond, she smiled. “I have answered your question, proper etiquette dictates it’s your turn to answer mine.”    
  
“Alpha.” As Nicole spoke the word, her Alpha steps forward ready to tackle the questions Nicole will hesitate on.   
  
Confusion once again strikes, causing Waverly’s expression to change, “I thought the packs never left the Rockies.”

“The packs do not.” Nicole tossed the blank cards back to Waverly. She placed them back into the pile before setting the entirety of deck down on the table.   
  
“So you are a lone wolf.”    
  
“And you are a magical being. Over a century though, immortal?”   
  
“Not at all. The spirits kept me unchanged here for a reason. I trust it to be revealed in time. You are much older than you look as well.”   
  
Nicole’s Alpha smirks, “I haven’t seen a century yet, but close. My ability to heal quickly has served its purpose in keeping me alive when I fail to heed my sense’s warnings.” 

“Would you be willing to humor me?”    
  
“In what manner?”   
  
“I want to see the wolf.”   
  
The Alpha nodded in understanding as Nicole warned it to behave for once. She stood finding her eyes locked with Waverly’s once again as she shifted into her wolf form. She shook once working loose all the kinks in her body and resetting her mind as the Alpha takes over. Her eyes glowed, illuminating the dimly lit room. Waverly rose from her chair approaching with caution. Nicole watched as she reached out to touch the red fur. As her fingers slipped through the coarse outer hair into the warmer undercoat, Nicole felt herself relax into the touch. It had been too long since someone had touched her with anything other than fear or hate.    
  
Waverly’s eyes lit up as if she herself was enchanted with Nicole’s alternate form. It startles Nicole at first, but she maintains her stance. She finds herself leaning into the touch enjoying the feel of Waverly’s fingers against her fur. Waverly brought her hand under Nicole’s chin raising her face up so their eyes would be level to each other. Her voice softly marveled at the wolf before her, “So majestic.”    
  
Nicole stands a little taller at the compliment. Waverly looks deep into the eyes of the Alpha before smiling. “Thank you Alpha.”    
  
Nicole shifts back noticing how Waverly’s smile never once faltered. She sensed the air searching for the fear she knew she would find. It wasn’t there.    
  
“So priestess...how exactly did that come to be?” She asked as they both returned to their seats.    
  
“Marie Laveau.”    
  
“The Voodoo Queen. Did she enchant you into the life?”    
  
Waverly coyly smiled. “No. My father died from alcohol poisoning when I was only four. Mother, well, she never wanted children to begin with, so she sold me. Luckily, Marie was in need of a housekeeper. I never was told why, but she took to teaching me when no one else was around. She was the queen for a reason. Marie II...” Waverly paused searching for the words, “She relied on theatrics.”    
  
“You’re the product of her teachings then? How are you able to stay undetected?”    
  
“Same as you I suppose. What’s your secret?”    
  
“I change names and switch areas so no one can gain suspicion. You are still in New Orleans.”    
  
Waverly’s smile faltered, “Yes and no. I came back ten years ago. I’m afraid I may not have waited long enough this time. There are a few locals that seek to destroy me..”    
  
“The Gardner widows?” Nicole’s blood boiled at the thought of the sisters she had backed away from the property line. Waverly let out a light hum to the response nodding her head.

“The Gardners have been a family here since before Marie. They own the plantation home not far from the city limits. Beautiful home, horrendous history. They are the descendants of Tucker Gardner. He was a vile human who was known to hold women against their will and do unspeakable horrors to them. The whole family was cursed when he went after one of Marie’s daughters. They want me to lift it.”   
  
“Why not just end it and be rid of the family drama? Their family burden is not their making.”    
  
Waverly’s face hardened, “It’s not their crime, I agree. The curse can only be broken by the bloodline ending. Marie made sure of that. It’s not a simple gris-gris, it was much more involved than even I realised. I’ve tried breaking it to no avail.”   
  
Nicole tilted her head to the side waiting for more of the story. Waverly’s eyes met hers once again as she gave a small chuckle. 

“Mercedes and I got along very well when I first returned. I tried then to break the curse because as you said, it wasn’t their burden to bear. It didn’t work. When it failed, I felt horrible. Mercedes, she’s...different now. I thought she had left the city. That’s what I was told, then one night the widows came at the boundary full force. I watched as they hit the protection line and bounced off. Since then, they come for me any chance they get. I don’t know if she figured out my identity or what changed.”    
  
“What of their arachnid forms? Part of the curse?”    
  
Waverly sighed, “No. That ability came at a price. They traded their souls thinking their eight legged forms would be able to cross my protection boundary and force me to lift the curse. That’s at least my understanding of it.” She looked back up at Nicole with a smirk, “As you saw tonight, that didn’t exactly work out for them. It also comes with the ability to heal. If legends are correct, not near at the rate you are able to, but still it keeps them alive if they scurry fast enough.” 

Nicole’s Alpha rushed forward causing her eyes to glow, “I will be faster. You have my word Waverly, you will be protected as long as I am here. I am not afraid to lay carnage to anyone that dares to harm you.”   
  
“I do believe you Alpha. You have been nothing but honorable.” The Alpha sat in stunned silence. Waverly reached forward, her hand covering Nicole’s causing the Alpha to retreat. A warmth spread across her body as she felt an ease rush across her nerves. “Anything you have done to defend is not carnage Nicole. I’ve got bodies in my closet as well. I’ve done things to protect myself and others that haunt me as well.”   
  
Nicole quickly flipped her palm over taking Waverly’s hand into her own. She would never wish her demons on anyone. Knowing Waverly suffered the same infliction made Nicole want to find a way to take the burdens from her and add it to her own. Instead she lightly squeezed the small hand in hers, smiling reassuringly into melancholy eyes. “We do what we must to survive.”    
  
Waverly returned the smile, a light slowly returning as she was brought back to the present and the warm hand starting to intertwine with hers. “That we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's scary to sit down in front of someone you are starting to care for and reveal the deepest parts of your soul you are scared of yourself. It's tough uttering those words. Then sometimes. Sometimes you get really lucky and the person across from you asks, "How can I help?" Slowly you are allowed to become who you want to be. Not who everyone else wanted you to be. That full acceptance. Unconditional love. It's unmatched. If you don't have it, I truly hope you find it. No matter what form it presents itself.


	4. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The untold story is finally revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence and gun violence in this chapter. Not graphically put out there, but still there
> 
> This was the one chapter that made my wife cry, so you are warned. We're going to take a deep dive into Nicole's past. Remember her hearing the words of a friend telling her she'd find someone out there waiting for her? Remember how Waverly commented it looked like she had seen a ghost? You get to meet the ghost now. 
> 
> As mentioned this story intertwines with my own life. To an extent, I think most of us can connect with being different that the rest of our "packs". Some can even connect with being cast out and thinking they were alone. Hopefully you had a friend too that helped you in the dark. A lot of people have that defining moment of clarity that brings them out of the darkness. For me, it was a lot of little things that kept me going long enough to see light. I've thanked almost everyone who inadvertently helped save me. We lost a kid we watched grow up about two weeks ago. It still stings more than I want to admit. That gnawing guilt of did I do enough? So if you need someone to talk to, to help, hit up my twitter or tumblr. You're not alone. 
> 
> A huge thanks goes out to FaithSky and Dorian. Faith, you have been my constant source of sanity when I didn't think I needed it. Thanks for being my sib from another crib. Dorian, can't wait to see what comes next for you.
> 
> As always, thanks to my wife for being my harshest critic at times and my biggest supporter when needed. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. I have been dropping excerpts and chapter titles early lately so make sure to catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9) for new updates.
> 
> We mix the chapter titles with actual Zydeco that I listened to while writing. [click here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/10b6gk9u3NkvMYR9494wMX?si=va2q9rdaSDK3MGlOGDzcRg) to give it a listen. If you want a truly amazing Zydeco playlist, I want to recommend this one. It was fantastic to listen to this while I wrote. [click here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3A4kdhwwVd5fQXJWcZZrUv?si=Fa_53qVAS8yJQRr10mtSFg)

Nicole awoke on the couch of Waverly’s home. She had stood guard most of the night only sleeping when the sun rose. With their true forms being revealed, Nicole shifted for her hour of sleep to quicken her recovery.   
  
Waverly sat down across from her, a smile crossing her face as she watched Nicole shift reaching for the cup of coffee awaiting Nicole on the end table. “I wasn’t sure if you would want this with the heat of the day, but...”    
  
“This is perfect. At this point it’s more of a routine than anything. Thank you Waverly.”    
  
Waverly sipped her herbal tea, her eyes darting to Nicole occasionally. There were more questions looming in her eyes. Nicole knew immediately that their conversation the night before had just begun to unearth the mountain that was their past. “You can ask Waverly. Whatever it is, I’m willing to explain it to you.”

Waverly’s brow creased as she stared at her cup. She rose from her chair trading the spot for one on the couch. “Why did you leave the pack?   
  
Nicole smiled, “I was never one of the pack. From the very beginning, I was different, much to my father’s disgrace. Imagine being gifted with an Alpha child just to find their nature was very different from the rest.”   
  
Waverly’s brow knit in confusion as Nicole spoke, though she never responded herself. She waited patiently seeing Nicole dig into the recesses of her mind. Nicole leaned back against the couch as she blew out a long sigh that delved into a deep yawn. Maybe she wasn’t as well rested as she had thought. Waverly turned offering her lap for Nicole to lie down in. Nicole shifted her position until her head rested on surprisingly strong legs. Waverly’s fingers played softly in red hair knowing that no matter what version of Nicole graced her home, that one motion would always calm her. In a few minutes, Nicole continued.   
  
“My pack viewed humans as inferior. We are stronger, faster, and smarter. That is what they believed. Humans hunted us for no reason, therefore, if need be, we hunted them. I fell in line with it, until one night. We were out on a hunt for food in the mountains. We had been productive that night bringing back enough food for the pack. As we headed back towards our den, I heard something. As the others ran for home, I lingered back to identify the source of the sound, determined to kill whatever threatened my family.” 

“I crouched behind a nearby bush waiting for my prey to reveal itself. It was a child, a boy, no more than five. I watched as he stumbled dangerously close to the creek before tripping on a tree root and falling to the ground. He started crying out as he hit the ground. Everything the pack taught me said to leave him. My Alpha chose then to have a voice for the first time and as I was taught to do, I listened.  _ Get closer. _

As I approached, the child stopped crying. His hands reached towards me, cautiously at first. His hand stayed suspended in the air as I ventured closer, until his hand landed against my fur. His face lit up in absolute marvel, his blue eyes stayed fixated on mine. “Hello puppy.” He whispered as he gently ran his fingers through my fur. 

It was only a minute, but one that changed my viewpoint for life. I soon heard what I found out later was his parents in the woods searching for him. He couldn’t hear them, but I could. I didn’t dare take human form, hoping he would just keep thinking I was a normal dog. I nudged him with my snout until he started walking. 

I led him towards the voices until I could see from his expression he heard them as well. When I returned to the pack that night, the scent of humans lingered on my fur. I took the worst scolding from my father and the pack elders. They were convinced my Alpha had not spoken to me that night. For a while, I believed them. Until I was shot.”    
  
Nicole felt Waverly’s hand still at the final words. She looked up into the concerned face of the priestess. Her hand covered Waverly’s reassuring her she was there. 

“I made the mistake of catching a chicken too close to a farm one evening. I knew better, but I was hungry. As I reached my prey to attack, I heard the shot before I felt it. Luckily it didn’t hit anything critical, but it left me unable to run far. I was able to scamper off to an out building on the property. I knew from watching that it was rarely used by the family and my pack was miles away. To call them would have been to bring attention to myself. I found a rotted board and pushed my way inside. I laid down on the hay until I fell asleep. That was another mistake that put me in danger. 

When I opened my eyes next my Alpha was once again active.  _ Wake up. We have company. _ I lifted my head to the doorway to find a teenager, well almost a man in that time, staring in my direction. The gun was slung across his shoulder. At the reflection of my eyes, he raised it to aim. As the light from his lantern illuminated the room, his eyes locked with mine. Those blue eyes that met mine looked so familiar. It couldn’t be, I thought until he said it, “Hello puppy. Well I guess wolf now.”    
  
The fear I felt seemed to reflect in my eyes as he laid down the gun. He moved slowly towards me, his hand out just like the first time. “You saved me.” His face lit up as his hands gently ran through my fur. “They told me a wolf would never save a human, but you did.” My Alpha caused me to whimper, bringing his attention to the wound. His hand gently touched the area. “You’re hurt. You’re the one father shot. No...Don’t leave. I’ll be back.” 

With that he quickly pushed himself up headed for the cabin. I couldn’t help to just lay there. As much as my body had healed in the short time I had fallen asleep, I still wasn’t able to walk yet. I laid there waiting, so sure of my imminent death. When the door opened, he dropped the chicken I had caught in front of me. “I know it’s not much, but you must be hungry if you attempted to get this close.”    
  
I ate the chicken using the nutrients I found there to heal better. Randolph Nedley. From that day forth, I had a deal with Randy as I would call him. I took care of issues he needed help with and I got free food. I started spending more time in human form than was allowed. The pack had already been disappointed in my unwillingness to take a mate by force. Finding out I was working with a human, that was the final straw. 

The elders told me to leave that I was a disgrace to them. By this time, Randy owned the home where he lived alone. I guarded the property and helped him run the place. He joined the sheriff’s office. Seeing as my senses were more keen than his, I could easily crack cases that no one else could figure out. Females were frowned upon in law enforcement, so we cut my hair and with his recommendation, I became a sheriff as well.”   
  
Nicole stopped. Tears clouded her vision at the next thoughts. Waverly leaned down her lips connecting softly with Nicole’s cheek. Her hand squeezed Nicole’s a little tighter as she spoke, “But he was human and you weren’t.”    
  
“He was shot in the middle of the bar. Everyone saw it happen. I heard it from the office and took off running full speed. As he died in my arms, my Alpha took over. I shifted right there, bar full of people be damned. I tore the man’s throat out and drug him in the street. I heard the clicks of the guns in just enough time to bound up and land on the roof of the general store safely tucked away from the gunfire. I ran until I arrived at the cabin. 

Nedley always thought ahead. My letter of recommendation from him and my badge would allow me to successfully join different police divisions. I never stayed too long. My Alpha always makes a mess. It finds a problem and believes itself to be judge and jury. Sometimes even executioner. Anyone who found out who I was, turned their back on me.”   
  
Nicole felt the liquid hit her face as Waverly quickly reached to wipe it. She looked up to find tears streaming down Waverly’s face, though her hand never once stopped its motions. Waverly’s hands cupped her face as soft lips connected to her forehead. “You’re not a monster.”    
  
Nicole chuckled, “Consensus begs to differ.”    
  
Waverly brought Nicole’s eyes to lock with hers, “Many fear what they do not understand. It doesn’t make us the enemy. You are a creature of light whether you acknowledge it or not.”   


Nicole looked over to see her phone light up on the table where she had placed it. “Technology has not been my friend. It was so much easier to start over before it.”

“And now, my Alpha, how are you able to change towns and police forces so easily?”    
  
Nicole smiled thinking of the first time she met Jeremy. When they had raided a drug ring during her time in Nevada, she found the ring leader’s little brother wearing a Mario brother’s shirt playing an NES in a completely separate room. He immediately started confessing what he had done. Which other than aiding his brother with false documents, was nothing. Nicole had shut the door to the room and started negotiating right then. Jeremy was viewed as a hostage forced to do his brother’s bidding, therefore walked away thanks in part to her testimony. “I have a guy for that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter we turn things a lot lighter. These lines take on new meaning when you think of our lovers actual ages...
> 
> When they play you a waltz form a nineteen ten,  
> You're gonna fell a little bit young again  
> Well you learn to dance with your rockin' roll,  
> You learn to swing with do-si-do  
> But you learn to love at the fais do-do
> 
> That's right, Beausoleil is coming to town, so let's go down.


	5. Down At The Twist And Shout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First dates can be a howling good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quote two Mary Chapin Carpenter songs twice in this chapter...
> 
> It's a day early, but who doesn't want to read about the official first date under the light of a full moon? So here we are. Sometimes my muse gets outlandish ideas when I write. The scene with Calamity Jane was one of my favorites that has been dreamed up. No doubt I will have someone commission a piece of artwork to show that exact scene at some point. It amuses me to no end. To comment on anything else I want to, would be to spoil parts of the chapter. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> FaithSky was a guest on this week's episode of EFA Podcast. Please go listen to my friend talk about her wonderful fic In The Herb Garden. Know that wonderfully talented person puts up with my shenanigans and give her some love. If you're there and haven't check out Dorian's podcast, make sure to do that as well. These two really helped me to ease my concerns about releasing this.
> 
> As always, thanks to my wife. No matter what version of me she has encountered, she's always approached me with understanding and love. Also thanks for teaming with FaithSky and convincing me I was an idiot not to release this one. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. I have been dropping excerpts and chapter titles early lately so make sure to catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9) for new updates.
> 
> We mix the chapter titles with actual Zydeco that I listened to while writing. [click here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/10b6gk9u3NkvMYR9494wMX?si=va2q9rdaSDK3MGlOGDzcRg) to give it a listen. If you want a truly amazing Zydeco playlist, I want to recommend this one. [click here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3A4kdhwwVd5fQXJWcZZrUv?si=Fa_53qVAS8yJQRr10mtSFg)

“Go out with me tonight.” Nicole pleaded as she watched Waverly from across the table. Her shift had ended a few hours before. Arriving at Waverly’s house the next morning had become a stable routine. One that both of them seemed content with. The more time Nicole spent with Waverly, the more at peace she and her Alpha had become. Conversations came with ease when you didn’t have to hide anything.   
  
“I don’t leave the protection boundary very often Nicole, you know that.” Waverly smiled as her hand laid on Nicole’s shoulder.    
  
“You also know I made a promise I intend to keep. I will protect you.” Nicole’s hand covered Waverly’s. She watched as the priestess sat down beside her, the kimono barely covering her chest. Nicole’s heart rate accelerated at the glimpse of skin. She swallowed thickly, diverting her eyes away. 

She knew the moon’s cycle was starting to come full circle once again. She always dreaded when her rut had come in during a full moon. The carnal desires of her Alpha were most demanding and the hardest to ignore. Only a few times had she been able to act on it with someone willing. It was just a fetish for the female disappearing the next morning satisfied with their conquest. If a flash of skin could already have her this flustered, it was going to be a long two weeks until the new moon provided relief. Waverly’s soft laugh brought her eyes back to her.   
  
“You really are out to destroy your reputation aren’t you? Me on your arm would cause the whole force to turn against you. Even Lonnie.”    
  
“The paper says Beausoliel is coming into town.” At that Waverly’s head snapped up. Nicole knew instantly she had struck a nerve mentioning Waverly’s favorite band. “I just thought you might want to have your own dances with wolves moment. Fair warning, I have four left paws.” Nicole couldn’t help the cheesy grin that spread across her face at the puns. She felt her dimples pop as Waverly rolled her eyes.   
  
“I’m only interested in one wolf thank you.”   
  
“Lucky dog.”    
  
“If we get there and it’s anyone besides Beausoliel, you’ll be cut off from morning coffees. It’ll be tea with me.”    
  
Nicole clutched her chest, “No Waves, anything but my coffee!!”   
  
Waverly smiled, “Oh so it’s Waves now?”    
  
“If that’s alright with you.”   
  
“From you, nothing has sounded sweeter Cher.”   
  
Nicole’s head tilted to the side as Waverly laughed, “You’re going to have to learn Cajun French at some point.”   
  
“I actually know what it means. Just wasn’t sure we were on the same page until now.”    
  
Waverly bent down pressing a quick kiss to Nicole’s cheek, “You’re taking me to a fais do-do. I think it qualifies as an official first date. Which means I need to find something to wear.”   
  
Waverly took off towards her bedroom leaving a dumbfounded Nicole to finish her coffee. Her cheek burned bright red from where soft lips had made contact with her skin just moments before.  _ She’s got your number. You’re in a world of trouble. _   
  
“So are you.” She whispered back.

\----------------------------------------------------------   
  
As they entered the room, the dance floor was already packed with couples and groups all moving to the fiddle’s call. Nicole’s smile only widened when she heard the squeal of joy from Waverly at actually seeing Beausoleil on stage. Her hand tightened around Nicole’s as they made their way to the wooden floor. Waverly’s choice of a broom skirt topped with a crop top had left Nicole speechless at the first sight. “The skirt is perfect for twirling.” Waverly explained as she spun around dazzling Nicole’s senses. Even now following her as she parted the sea of dancers, Nicole couldn’t take her eyes off of her date. She was indeed a very lucky dog.   
  
It took a few minutes for Nicole to find her rhythm to the unfamiliar beat, but with Waverly’s hands in hers, it didn’t take too long. Their bodies played off of each other stepping in a perfect rhythm as the accordion’s sounds echoed off the walls creating a jovial environment that could cause the most downtrodden to tap their foot to the beat.    
  
As they danced, Nicole felt herself lost in Waverly’s eyes twinkling on their own accord. Her laughter was a melody as contagious as her accent. Nicole twirled the woman around to the beat she could feel pulsating throughout her body. She may not have understood the lyrics, but she could understand the emotions tied to them crystal clear. When Waverly would twirl back to her, she would feel those small hands pull her just a little closer to the petite frame. Nicole could already feel her Alpha getting more anxious with every touch. Her hand slipped slightly higher than she meant to when Waverly twisted back to her landing on the exposed skin under the crop top Waverly had picked out. She quickly removed it, “Sorry.” She muttered the words as her eyes darted away.   
  
Waverly slipped her hand down to her hip covering Nicole’s hand before returning it to the previous location. “You’re fine Cher.” Waverly’s smile was a drug Nicole wanted to never stop. Nicole returned the expression nodding, “Only if you’re sure.”    
  
The band slowed to a lazy waltz causing the floor to pair off, gently swaying in each other’s arms. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck as she moved her hips under the touch of warm hands. A breather moment that allowed the dancers a reprieve from the accelerated tempo and a chance to talk. “I am not a delicate flower that you have to fret over. While your chivalry is refreshing, I am also not a prude.”    
  
Nicole smiled looking away before meeting Waverly’s eyes again. “It’s a little more complicated than that Waves.”    
  
Nicole felt Waverly’s fingers gently caress the small hairs she found at the back of her neck. “Then help me understand it.”   
  
Nicole swallowed thickly. This was not a conversation she normally had, more so not one in a public place. She listened through the room finding most people lost in their own conversations. She took solace in that and the twinkling eyes meeting hers. “My Alpha is a little more, uncontrollable at times. As this full moon nears, it coincides with one of my natural cycles. The moon’s light serves to heighten it. Once the new moon returns, things will be normal.”    
  
Waverly waited for Nicole to continue before her eyes widened. As quick as the expression had begun, it had faded. She leaned in closer bringing her cheek against Nicole’s so she was closer to her ear. “Your mating cycle?”    
  
Nicole simply nodded in relief that she didn’t have to explain everything to Waverly. “I’ll actually be disappearing for a few days during that time. My Alpha has taken to you quite well. Though I believe it will not be a problem, I’m not sure I trust it to behave under the spell of the full moon and a rut.”    
  
Waverly giggled before whispering back, “If you think a penis will scare me, you’d be mistaken.”   
  
Nicole blanched at the statement. She was almost certain her heart stopped momentarily at those words. “We do not live as long as we have without having taken lovers before Nicole. The person’s sex has never mattered to me. You needn’t worry about the physical aspect of our relationship.”    
  
Nicole felt her relief at the openness she shared with the priestess. The ability to speak freely was rarely afforded to her. With Waverly, nothing was off the table of discussion. It was an ease she had grown fond of along with the woman who carried it with her.    
  
“Though, you will be the first Alpha to warm my bed.”    
  
Nicole froze her movements as she slowly realized what she thought she heard, was exactly what was said. Her cheeks burned bright red as she struggled to maintain the appearance nothing was wrong. Her Alpha laughed at her.  _ You’ve definitely met your match. _ _   
_ _   
_ “If the legends are true, it will be a night I won’t forget.”    
  
_ You have no idea priestess. I’ll… _   
  
“Shut up.” Nicole whispered. Waverly laughed pulling until Nicole found her feet once again, continuing the dance. “And kiss you? Of course!”   
  
With that Waverly’s lips surged forward connecting soft skin to Nicole’s unsuspecting lips. Nicole felt herself fall into the kiss following the lead of the woman before her. Surely it only lasted for a moment, but once again things around them slowed down. Nicole’s eyes opened to find everyone in the room suspended in time. Nicole was beginning to grow accustomed to this reaction. She reconnected her lips to Waverly’s smiling one's as she swallowed the small groan the woman in her arms let loose. 

“Why is it when we’re together time seems to slow down?” Nicole questioned as their foreheads pressed together. She ran the bridge of her nose against Waverly’s. “Because I never want those moments to end.” Waverly’s hands reached up cupping her face as she started to explain. “From the first time I saw you on the street, I knew you were different. I had to know why. The second time was from shock. This, this is never wanting this moment to end.”    
  
Nicole chuckled as everything returned to it’s normal pace around them. “So you can control time? That would have saved me from being late a few times.”    
  
Waverly shook her head, “Just because it happens and I can pinpoint why it happens, doesn’t mean I control it. Some mysteries of magic I don’t fully understand.” Waverly whispered into Nicole’s ear, “It’s only ever happened with you.”    


\----------------------------------------------

As they left the bar, Waverly’s hand wrapped around Nicole’s arm as they walked the cobblestone streets past the iron gates adorned with fleur de lis at the top. An exciting energy ran through Nicole’s body. Dating options were always limited to one time instances. When you have to hide a major part of your life, things always feel guarded. With Waverly, she felt free. She didn’t have to hide who she was nor what she was. She was accepted exactly as she was.   
  
“Thank you for tonight Waves. It was incredible.”   
  
Waverly leaned into her closer, her response taking the form of a quick kiss to Nicole’s cheek.    
  
“The new cop’s already bewitched with the shedevil.” Nicole heard the words fully aware from her hesitation in movements that Waverly did as well. She quickly turned, catching the scent from Waverly’s front porch. There stood the chief’s son with another teenaged boy. Nicole kept her back turned to the boys knowing her Alpha was slowly slipping into control. She had stopped it from lunging at them immediately, instead choosing a different tactic. A growl radiated across her entire body as she watched Waverly shrink away from her. Nicole hooked her finger under Waverly’s chin raising her eyes to meet her own illuminated orbs. Her voice lowered as Waverly smiled at the display. “Follow me Waves.”    
  
Nicole took Waverly down an empty alleyway. “Get on and then wait for it.” Nicole shifted forms her head motioning over her shoulder for Waverly to climb on her back. She felt the woman’s arms wrap around her neck. In any other circumstance she would have basked in the feeling of being embraced so warmly, but her anger took center stage on this night. She bounded up the fire escape depositing Waverly onto the roof of the building.   
  
She took off down the fire escape quickly navigating backstreets until she found the one behind the boys. She stalked forward slowly in the shadows to not draw attention to herself. Letting her Alpha take control was a risk she was willing to take.  _ Oh boys, time to meet the big bad wolf _ . 

A growl built slowly into her chest as she closed in on them. They quickly turned looking down the darkened street searching for the source. The growl grew in intensity and volume delving into a blood curdling howl. Amber glowing circles darted forth, white teeth bared, Nicole’s wolf form stood to its full height. The muscular form towered over the boys until they tripped falling backwards. She caught the scent of cheap vodka once again. She smiled internally knowing no one would believe their story. 

They scrambled quickly to their feet running the opposite direction. Nicole pushed forward her massive paws hitting their backs and forcing them to the ground. Her teeth sunk into their shirts ripping them as the boys' terrified screams echoed into the night. Their faces pressed to the ground blocking their vision. She shifted just enough for her voice to become somewhat human, a trick she had learned through years of practice. “Waverly is off limits. You will not bother her ever again. Understood?”   
  
Both boys nodded furiously as they covered their faces preparing for the worst. Nicole glanced up to where Waverly watched. A smirk and nod of her head let Nicole know she had not missed any part of it. She turned running in the shadows away from the boys. Their fear reeked, but in a way that delighted not only Nicole, but her Alpha as well. She rejoined Waverly on the rooftop prancing proudly as Waverly laughed at her. As she drew closer, she shifted into her human form. "I don’t think they’ll bother you again.”    
  
“My hero.” Waverly pulled Nicole’s arms around her. Nicole felt her Alpha beam proudly at being appreciated. “That went a little rougher than I meant it to.”    
  
Waverly leaned her head against Nicole’s shoulder, “You are a protector Nicole.” Waverly turned her hand caressing Nicole’s cheek as she looked deep into the dying light of Nicole’s eyes. “Everything in you has a drive to protect others. Your heightened senses may help you solve cases others can’t, but your drive to protect those who can’t protect themselves, that’s what makes you an amazing cop. Even your Alpha reacts to protect, not to harm. Can’t you see that?””    
  
Nicole leaned into the touch letting Waverly’s words sink in. “Your Alpha is not your enemy, cher.”    
  
“Maybe.” Nicole replied not wanting to dwell too much on it tonight, “It’s getting late, let me take you home. I have an express route if you’re willing.”   
  
With that Nicole shifted forms. This time when Waverly’s arms wrapped around her, fingers threading through thick red fur, Nicole took a moment to memorize the feeling. She felt Waverly’s lips brush against her ear as she whispered, “Much better than a romantic carriage ride.”    
  
_ Precious cargo.  _ Nicole smiled internally at her Alpha’s choice of words. Indeed she is.   


As they approached the home, Nicole sensed something off. She stopped her hackles raising up. A rustling disturbed the silence of the woods. Together Waverly’s and Nicole’s attention turned in the direction of the sound. Nicole felt one of Waverly’s hands loosen from her. She saw it stretch out beside her and begin to glow. Whatever was about to approach them, was about to have two forces to reckon with. 

A gator strolled forth from the bush ignoring both of them and heading towards the house. Nicole’s growls and Waverly’s light only stopped when the gator’s full body came into view. A confused noise left Nicole’s face as she spotted another set of familiar glowing eyes. Astride the creature as if she was riding the Krewe of Bacchus’ Bacchagator sat Calamity Jane. She simply nodded towards Waverly and Nicole.    
  
As they arrived at the front porch Nicole shifted once again. She rubbed her neck slightly as the image of the cat riding the gator continued to dance in her mind. “I’ve heard of Siamese cats charming snakes, but a gator is a new one.”    
  
Waverly lightly laughed, “Calamity has her own charms. Marie charged her with protecting me. Her spirit is truly her own. She’s not afraid of anything. She’s not your typical minou.”    
  
Waverly reached forward grasping Nicole’s arm pulling her closer to her. Nicole let her hands rest on Waverly’s side lightly still overly cautious of her rut setting in. Waverly shook her head at the soft touch running her hands up Nicole’s shoulder to cup her face. “Thank you for tonight.”   
  
Nicole smiled at the girl relishing in the feeling of soft hands. “I’d do anything to you Waves.”    
  
Waverly’s eyes widened as her grin turned devilish. Nicole quickly blushed at her Alpha’s choice of words. “I meant for you.” Nicole tried to look away, but Waverly’s hands held her firm. “Don’t go making a girl promises you don’t intend to keep.”    
  
Nicole bit her lip nervous to say anything else for fear of screwing up. Waverly took the initiative closing the distance between them. Nicole held back until she felt the swipe of Waverly’s tongue against her bottom lip. When she still resisted, Waverly’s teeth grazed her lip. Something snapped inside Nicole as her Alpha quickly took the lead deepening the kiss. Her hands tightened against Waverly’s hips. Waverly’s own hands ran down her chest grazing the top of her bra before grasping fabric pulling her closer. Nicole felt her body vibrate with the energy passing between them. They pulled back for just a moment catching their breath. Nicole found herself pushing forward her lips following Waverly’s jawline. Small gasps escaped Waverly’s body as her nails scraped against Nicole’s shirt and skin causing goosebumps in its wake.    
  
“Stop.” Waverly’s voice was soft, but the word was unmistakable. Nicole froze for only a millisecond before taking a large step backwards separating her body from Waverly’s. Her hands clasped behind her back, “I’m so sorry Waverly. This is exactly what I’m afraid of. I should have been more…” Waverly twisted her wrist creating a sweeping motion with her hand. The words Nicole were going to speak next fell from her mouth.    
  
“Cher, you stopped the moment I asked.” She walked forward, her hand reached out taking Nicole’s into her own. She smiled as she watched Nicole trying to speak. 

“Not that I actually wanted you to. I would have been content to continue, but you would have questioned everything if we would have kept going. I need you to let it sink in, you stopped. Your eyes were glowing, your body was alive with energy. Despite that, at my word, you stopped.”   
  
Nicole stopped struggling for words that would not come. She had not realized the Alpha had already manifested into her eyes glowing in human form. A kiss had pushed her that far, yet she was able to stop it. Waverly’s demur smile confirmed she could see the moment things set in. Another twist of Waverly’s wrist and Nicole found her words again. Waverly’s hand squeezed Nicole's before her fingers slowly lingered over Nicole’s palm letting go. “Sweet dreams cher. I know mine will be.”    
  
“Good night Waves.” Nicole finally found her words. She watched until Waverly entered the home.  _ I can behave you know. _

“You rarely do though.”   
  
_ She’s worth it. _ _   
_ _   
_ “That we agree on.” __   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the thought that despite all the years of practicing, even Waverly doesn't fully understand the magic and spirt's guidance. That there are still things that can surprise her. 
> 
> Tonight we established Waverly has no problem with whatever form Nicole takes. We also established Nicole and her Alpha can uphold boundaries. Still next chapter starts with a bit of doubt from Nicole that is quickly silenced by Waverly. A little Voodoo, a little soulmates, and a lot of bom didi bom. Dearest readers, the smut will be arriving soon.


	6. Bom Didi Bom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very good moon rising...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to all those gentle pervs out there that's been waiting patiently for the smut chapter. Clocking in at 5904 words, I hope you enjoy it. For those here for something a little more emotional, you're still in the right place. A lot of things happen in this short time span. Nicole enters this chapter with Waverly's reassurances that she's fine with all parts of her, including the Alpha's personality. Fear is a powerful, destabilizing thing. It's one thing to be told they won't be scared. It's another to actually show them and see the reaction. This was the second thing I wrote for this fic. 
> 
> A huge thanks goes out to FaithSky who constantly pushed me and was my late night bouncing board for ideas. I can't wait for you guys to see what happened when it was late for me and early morning for her. We kinda went crazy. 
> 
> I always thank my friends for their guidance and help. That's not changing. FaithSky, Dorian, and as always my wife, thank you. But to you, the readers, thank you as well. Reading your reactions and getting to share stories and more with you through the comments. That's been an amazing experience I never take for granted.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. I have been dropping excerpts and chapter titles early lately so make sure to catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9) for new updates.
> 
> I mix the chapter titles with actual Zydeco that I listened to while writing. [click here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/10b6gk9u3NkvMYR9494wMX?si=va2q9rdaSDK3MGlOGDzcRg) to give it a listen. If you want a truly amazing Zydeco playlist, I want to recommend this one. It was fantastic to listen to this while I wrote. [click here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3A4kdhwwVd5fQXJWcZZrUv?si=Fa_53qVAS8yJQRr10mtSFg)

Over the course of the next week, Nicole would continue her routine of coffee each morning at Waverly’s. Each time she sauntered into the room, Nicole felt herself fall a little deeper in love with the brunette priestess which made it even more important for her to limit their interactions over the next few days. Nicole and Waverly’s discussions of her ruts, what it entails, and how her Alpha has acted in the past was discussed in detail. Each conversation ended with Waverly’s reassurance that she could handle it and Nicole’s reluctance to even let it be seen.    
  
This morning was different. Waverly entered the small kitchen, something sparkled differently in her eyes as she greeted Nicole.   
  
“Good morning Alpha.”    
  
Nicole sat up at the greeting. She watched as Waverly’s hips swayed past her on her way to her cup of tea Nicole had prepared after arriving. The air around them sparked with an electric buzz. Nicole watched Waverly feeling her own body react to the sight before her. Waverly looked over her shoulder catching Nicole looking at her ass. Nicole quickly looked to her coffee mug, but was all too aware of being caught. Waverly turned back towards Nicole placing her cup of tea on the table. It’s placement at the end of the table and not in front of her normal seat confused Nicole.    
  
As Nicole’s lips parted to ask, Waverly pulled her chair out from the table sitting down in Nicole’s lap. Nicole’s arms wrapped around the petite frame feeling her settle into place as their lips lazily came together. When Waverly’s hands wandered to Nicole’s neck, the kimono dropped down her shoulder exposing a well defined curve of her perfect breasts. Nicole felt her body reacting once again. Waverly switched their positions until she was straddling Nicole.    
  
“Good morning indeed Waves.” Nicole smirked.    
  
Waverly simply hummed as her lips moved to Nicole’s neck kissing softly. Nicole knew her boxers were soaked through. As Waverly’s hand landed softly against Nicole’s cheek, she found herself reaching forward bringing Waverly’s thumb into her mouth, sucking and flicking her tongue against it. She looked up into Waverly’s fully blown pupils. Waverly sat back letting the kimono slide down her shoulders completely exposing her chest fully. Nicole’s Alpha licked its lips as it took in the full display. Nicole felt herself surge forward. She felt her body thrum with an energy she couldn’t explain. She took in a deep breath that overwhelmed her senses. Waverly wanted her almost as bad as she wanted her. Suddenly her senses hit overdrive. What was a small observation was quickly catching fire low in her stomach and consuming her being. It was only when Nicole felt her pants tighten that it set in. Her Alpha surged to the forefront of her mind growling snapping.  _ Take her. She wants us as we are. _

Nicole’s hands guided Waverly’s body back onto her legs and away from the newest addition to her physique. She took a deep breath trying hard to bring herself back down. Her head dropped as she fought her natural instincts growling as the Alpha fought her for control. “No.” Nicole’s voice was strained.    
  
Waverly took Nicole’s hands into her own as she watched the internal conflict. “Cher, I am here. Talk to me.”    
  
Nicole vehemently shook her head. “No, I can’t. I…”   
  


Waverly tried once more, “Nicole please look at me.”   
  
Nicole looked up into brown eyes. She could see the fully blown pupils, yet there was more behind it. There was an understanding she didn’t feel she deserved. She looked away as she stood up bringing Waverly to her feet as well. Waverly’s grip on Nicole’s hand only tightened. One miniscule expression changed in Waverly’s facade before her eyes softened. Nicole noticed the quick glance towards her pants no doubt confirming what she had suspected. Instantly Nicole felt ashamed at her inability to completely control the Alpha. A small chuckle left Waverly’s lips before she pushed forward once again trying to connect. 

Nicole took a massive step backwards, but found herself still held to the priestess. Somehow that warmth changed the energy. What normally felt raw, primal even, sharpened as a sword ready for battle, softened into something not as deadly. There was not a single lingering doubt that Nicole was ready to ravish Waverly’s body until they both reached the precipice of pleasure, voices ringing out together. There was a new element to the sensations she had come to know. This transcended into something deeper, something that called for more passion than chaos. This called for Nicole and her Alpha to become one. This scared her.    
  
“I need to go.”    
  
“No you don’t.” Waverly’s firm voice almost broke Nicole. Already the priestess had figured out what was happening and she was displeased at Nicole’s reluctance to trust her.   
  
Nicole took a step back, this time her hand pulling loose. Waverly’s hand stayed where it was suspended in the air. It waited, commanding Nicole to return her hand back to her. Waverly’s brow wrinkled as her jaw set. Nicole could see the fury, but at least for a moment the scent of the room changed.    
  
“Don’t you dare say goodbye to me right now Nicole Haught.”    
  
“It’s for the best Waverly. It’ll just be a few days.” Waverly huffed, rolling her eyes at the statement. “I told you I am not scared. I trust you and your Alpha.”   
  
Nicole grunted her reply, “It’s for your own safety Waves.”    
  
“I want to be a part of your life Nicole. Every part of it. Please don’t shut me out.”    
  
“It’s too soon.”    
  
“It’s not just your decision to make cher.”    
  
“I just…” A growl replaced any words Nicole had found just seconds before. Instead she pushed her way to the door. Once it was open she took a deep breath trying to clear her lungs of the scent that had been pulling at her most carnal desires. Turning to barely glance over her shoulder. “I will be back after the new moon.”    
  
She heard the frustration in Waverly’s breathing. She could sense she was in trouble not only with her Alpha for thwarting his plans but also with Waverly. Little did she know, the reason for the feeling was the same for both parties.    
  
_ You can’t hide me from her forever. _ _   
_ _   
_ “I will keep her safe.”    
  
_ What makes you think I won’t do the same? _   
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicole’s wolf form panted into the night air. Running free in the Pacific Northwest or the Rockies had been her normal for so long, that running through the swamps on a night like this was starting to take its toll. The weather had shifted to just south of hell the day before. Stepping outside was a test to one’s ability to endure heat. Any human form standing in the heat for more than a minute would find themselves perspiring enough to soak whatever fabric touched their skin. In a fur coat, it was almost too much. 

Nicole looked up at the night sky lighting up with the first signs of the full moon. It wouldn’t be long before her Alpha would take control of her. She had avoided Waverly since their morning tussle a few days before. Waverly had tried to reach out, but Nicole had hardened her resolve that avoidance was the best solution to their current predicament. She just hoped Waverly would be more understanding the next time they conversed. 

Maybe, just maybe if she kept running, she could exhaust herself until the desire had faded. It wouldn’t be the first time she had used this method. It was much easier when she could run into a stream fed by the melting snow, chilling her until nothing mattered. One paw in the swamp water only provided the information she already feared. Water that tepid would only leave her dripping wet and frustrated. She had to find another tactic.   
  
“Nicole. Come to me.” Waverly’s voice rang into Nicole’s mind, crystal clear causing the wolf to step back and test her senses. No scent, no sense of another being, just her tonight. Not even the sinking feeling she was being followed. She flared her nostrils clearing them before walking forward once again.   
  
“I know why you’re avoiding me, but I want you here with me.” Nicole stopped. There was no way she was hearing things twice.    
  
“No.” It was Nicole’s only response.   
  
“Nicole, I need you to trust me. Come to me. I’ll be waiting for you.” With those final words, Nicole’s Alpha took control.  _ Let’s see if this priestess can handle us at our beast. _   
  
Nicole’s paws turned towards Waverly’s home and began running. She agreed with the wolf to a point. Waverly wanted to see all of Nicole, not just what she presented. Maybe this would finally convince the brunette she was dangerous and should be left alone to roam. A thought that frightened her even more flitted through her. What if it did exactly that?   
  
As Nicole approached the property line, she shifted back to her human form. She noticed a lone candle had been left in the window greeting her. While it seemed almost strange, she remembered the tradition from a bygone time and its numbered possible meanings. Tonight she knew them for what they were. This flame stood to accept the weary traveler, or in this case, Alpha. Waverly was welcoming her in with something they would only recognize. 

She stopped short of the steps. A thought crossed her mind, if evil could not enter Waverly’s home, would the wolf be thrown from the house across the property line if the Alpha took control? A smile crossed her lips. At least if she ended up in the swamp beside Calamity’s gator, she would know Waverly would be safe.   
  
“Come to my room Alpha.”    
  
Nicole opened the door as Calamity Jane walked out of the home. Nicole jumped to the side, the creature staring at her before moving out into the woods.  _ That cat gives me the creeps.  _ Nicole chuckled lightly at her Alpha’s admission. Even she had to admit the rare black bobcat struck her as anything but ordinary. Of course, that fit Waverly perfectly.   
  
Nicole entered Waverly’s bedroom finding herself alone. Her nerves started instantly questioning why she was there. Why did she agree with the Alpha about coming here? She can sense Waverly in the home, but before she can change her mind, she catches her scent stronger than normal and mixed with an aroma that instantly causes her veins to fill with molten ore, heating her body. The smell of fresh magnolia blooms mixing with honeysuckles is as sweet as the person it surrounds. Desire was once again the kudzu overtaking the other two until it was all that Nicole could sense. 

Waverly entered the room, a lace mask around her eyes. Delicate patterns swirl around the edges of brown eyes. Nicole meets the gaze, finding no signs of hesitation. Instead she finds herself being comforted by the rise of an eyebrow that checks in on her. A simple movement that begs the question never been asked of Nicole in this situation. Are you okay? Nicole finds her lips parted, her mind stunned at being asked during her most dangerous state if she felt safe. A simple nod sufices. Waverly’s smile dulls the edges once again. 

Nicole finds herself glancing down past the necklace around Waverly’s neck to the pendant that rests in the dip between two perfect breasts. She can feel the sensation of her primal instincts taking over and her pants tightening at the sight of Waverly in just a bra and a very short skirt.  _ Delicious _

Light begins to fill the room through the window as the moon rises over the bayou. Nicole’s senses heighten to their fullest potential. She can hear the frogs in the swamp miles from them hollering out into the night. She can see each lightning bug lighting up the woods with enough clarity to capture them all if she needed to. She can sense Waverly’s arousal growing exponentially across the room. 

Her Alpha pushes hard to be set free and take control. It bullies her,  _ she said she could handle us. Let’s find out. _ Nicole shakes her head holding it in check a moment longer. She knows as the moon rises, her ability to control it will dissolve. She really hopes Waverly knows what she’s in for. The smirk crossing the priestess face answers for her.   
  
Nicole freezes as Waverly reaches forward, her fingers finding the hairs against Nicole’s neck, gently tugging them until she reaches up connecting their lips. Nicole pushes into the kiss. Her hands automatically fall to Waverly’s waist holding on as she feels the press of Waverly’s breasts against her own. She can feel Waverly’s pulse quicken as she slips her tongue into Waverly’s mouth. She can feel her own heart skip a beat when Waverly’s teeth pull her bottom lip holding it until blood is drawn. The tinge of copper crosses her tongue. Nicole holds it there savoring it as she glances to Waverly’s triumphant smile.    


The growl grows slowly in Nicole’s chest, rising into her throat.  _ We can play rough if that’s what you’re craving.  _ Waverly does not flinch, but smiles at the sound. “You’re so used to being in control aren’t you?”    
  
In all of her years, no one has scared her the way Waverly does. It’s an interesting contradiction of feeling safer than she ever has and scared to death at the same time. Nicole nods yes in response to Waverly’s question, resting her forehead against Waverly’s. She doesn’t trust her words to be controlled and measured. Her wolf snaps its teeth at her reluctance to jump the woman in front of her.  _ We are not to be controlled, Nicole. _

Waverly’s fingers work their way down Nicole’s shirt unbuttoning each button until her hands slide under the fabric to press against Nicole’s firm abdominal muscles. The soft warm touch sends shivers up her spine and goosebumps down her legs. Fingers tap and trace whimsical patterns across her skin causing her feelings to intensify. Nicole’s mouth surges forward to Waverly’s shoulder lightly biting down as her hands pull Waverly firmly against her body. She knows Waverly can feel the bulge. Her Alpha wants her to. Nicole takes one final leap into control lightly kissing Waverly’s neck and stepping back. “Make sure this is what you bargained for.”   
  
There’s a fire burning bright and deep in the neverending pools of black staring back at her. Waverly pushes Nicole’s shirt off of her shoulders before unhooking her bra and throwing it across the room. Nicole stands there in shock as Waverly makes quick work of her clothing leaving ivory skin bare in the humid night air. Her Alpha content with the speed that has been chosen, stands impressed awaiting the next swift movement. 

When Waverly’s hands begin to linger further south landing firmly on Nicole’s hips before following the line of the jeans down, Nicole swears she hears the Alpha whimper. Waverly places her hands on the metal buckle tugging it free from its position. Nicole’s hands land firmly on top of hers. “Waverly, wait, wait.”    
  
Waverly only pauses for a moment before she finishes pulling the belt from loops of Nicole’s pants. Her eyes at first don’t quite meet Nicole’s. At first her tone is annoyed, but as each sentence progresses, it grows in confidence, demanding Nicole listen to her this time. “You’re scared you’ll hurt me. You’re scared that I will not be able to deal with this. I’m more scared of not taking this step than you will ever be of taking it. It’s time for you to put your trust in me, cher..”    
  
“I thought you couldn’t read me?” Nicole asks her eyes widening as she watches Waverly discard her own clothing leaving just the mask and pendant. Waverly pushes up on her toes until her lips are right beside Nicole’s ear. She whispers, “I don’t need a tarot deck to tell me what I can see with my own eyes.”   
  
Waverly’s hands land on the waist of Nicole’s pants, one hand on each side of the button ready to rip open the final barrier and tear down the zipper holding them apart. Her fingertip lightly traces patterns over the tip of Nicole’s hardened cock. “Let go Nicole. I got you.”    
  
Nicole barely registered the words before Waverly undid her pants and yanked them down. She glanced at the full moon finally making its appearance from over the trees and let loose a howl. Of all the howls she had heard break loose from her body, this one was new. The timbre and pitch took on a different nuance. While still part of the pack she had heard a similar call, but this could not be the case. Waverly was not of the pack, so why was her Alpha howling to claim? 

Her eyes reopened into the night glowing pools of amber. She could feel the Alpha taking control as it stalked towards Waverly who stood in the middle of the room with an amused grin on her face. Nicole would almost think she was belittling her, except she could perceive otherwise.   
  
“Oh no my big Alpha. You’re in my house now. We do this my way.” Waverly flicked her wrists sending out bursts of light that circled Nicole’s wrists bringing them up above her head and pulled her backwards. Her feet tried to fight the magic, but it was of no use. Only when her back hit the wall and her wrists were pinned above her head, did she stop moving against her will. Nicole gnashed her teeth as her head turned to the light. Her muscles burned as she pulled against the light, trying to just budge it. After every attempt ended in more frustration, Nicole’s Alpha finally stopped fighting, panting as her eyes looked up meeting Waverly’s. A look of concern laced her features. The feral display had concerned Waverly not for her own safety, but for Nicole’s. “What have you done to me?”    
  
“You have physical strength. I have other versions. Let your fears subside. Let me show you exactly what I can handle.”    
  
Waverly stalked forward her hands starting on Nicole’s hips and slowly making their way up her side until reaching her shoulders. She took in Nicole, on display for her. Her palms worked down until cupping the firm breasts in front of her. Waverly surged forward wrapping her lips around one of the hardened nipples smiling as she heard and felt Nicole’s gasp. Nicole pushed against the wall pushing herself further into Waverly’s mouth. She could feel the satisfaction radiate from Waverly that she had caught her off guard. Her teeth sunk in around the nipple pulling it as she looked up to widened glowing orbs. She let it go with a pop as her other hand trailed down the rippling muscles. Nicole felt her hips move of their own accord, aching for some form of contact. Waverly’s eyes locked with Nicole’s, her hand stopping just short of the elastic trunks. Her free hand pushed the mask up, her lips dangerously close to Nicole’s.    
  
“I will let you have your fun, but for the time being, you’re going to learn how to submit.” Waverly’s lips connected with Nicole’s. Her hand finished it’s journey taking Nicole’s length into her hand outside the fabric. Her grip tightened causing Nicole to slam her back against the wall. Her Alpha quickly pulled back in fear until it felt Waverly’s nails lightly tracing up her cock teasing it. “And you will like it.”    
  
As Waverly spoke those final words, Nicole felt something happen she had never experienced before. Her inner Alpha walked to the corner of her mind and sat, waiting for Waverly’s command.    
  
Magic. It had to be the magic that had control over Nicole’s Alpha. Nothing else made sense. Not that either part of her had long to dwell on that. With one fluid movement, Waverly had dropped Nicole’s boxers to the ground and hit her knees in front of Nicole. Nicole glanced down catching sight of Waverly’s eyes staring back at her hungry and ready. Nicole pushed to react, but her Alpha held her back this time wanting to see what Waverly would do. Nicole’s eyes glowed brighter as for the first time in many years, she let her Alpha take full control. Waverly’s hand softly stroked the shaft as she watched the change of two mindsets coming together as one.    
  
“Thank you for trusting me.” The words rang out in Nicole’s mind as Waverly took her into her mouth. Nicole cried out in surprise and sheer delight as she could feel Waverly’s tongue wrapping around her length as she slowly took in all of Nicole. Nicole’s breathing stopped as she took in the sight of Waverly staring back at her with a twisted look in her eyes, her mouth full of Nicole’s cock. She could almost feel the smile that danced across Waverly’s face as she teased Nicole with the warmth of her mouth. 

The light continued to hold Nicole’s hands in place when all she wanted was to run her fingers through Waverly’s hair as she sucked her off. Something about being restrained made it even hotter than Nicole could have anticipated. Her Alpha smiled, deeply satisfied with Waverly’s intentions. Each time Waverly took more of Nicole until she could feel it hit the back of Waverly’s throat. She dared not move, but found that task impossible as Waverly took hold of her hips encouraging that exact movement. She thrust into the warmth, encouraged by Waverly’s own motions pulling her in. Teeth lightly grazed the underside of her cock until Waverly’s lips reached the top. There her tongue teased the tip before engulfing it once more. Nicole could feel her body tensing edging closer to release. Her head fell back as Waverly took all of her once again before pulling back, her tongue sliding up the underside of her cock causing it to twitch. The tip of Waverly’s tongue lightly traced the head once again causing her to fight harder than she had before to maintain control of her body.   
  
“Don’t look away. I want to see you come for me.” Waverly’s lust filled voice flooded Nicole’s mind once again. As she looked down, she could see the glow of her iris reflected back in Waverly’s. She gasped for air, growling as she closed in on the final moments.    
  
She focused her mind to Waverly, “I can’t hold it back much longer.”    
  
“Don’t,” was the only reply she got before noticing the reflection of the glow was no longer from her own eyes. Waverly’s lit as well. Nicole felt the release as she growled out, panting. Waverly took it all, continuing to lick Nicole’s length as she came down. “Good Alpha.”    
  
Nicole’s Alpha, satisfied for now, radiated in the praise. Waverly rose to her feet, her hands coming up to cup Nicole’s face. Two sets of lighted eyes pierced the darkness of the night only focused on each other. Nicole leaned forward trying to close the gap between their lips. Waverly finished the distance for her. Nicole could taste herself on Waverly, salty, yet somehow delicious coming from the lips that had brought her body humming to life and satiated her Alpha’s incessant demands.   
  
Waverly moved her lips down Nicole’s jawline soothing her until she reached her pulse point. There Waverly paused lightly kissing the area. Nicole waited for the question she could sense hanging in the air, but it never came.  _ You win this round priestess, mark me. _ Nicole’s Alpha took over their connection, knowing what Waverly waited to hear. Nicole’s own mind floundered at her Alpha’s concession. 

She didn’t get much time to ponder it before Waverly’s teeth sunk into her pulsepoint sucking. Nicole’s body reacted quickly bringing her to the edge once again. Waverly’s bare breasts pressed against her chest, her nipples brushing Nicole’s skin. Nicole’s senses were overloaded by the scents, sensations, and sights of this tiny woman overtaking her. Waverly let go satisfied with the purple mark forming.    
  
“This is no longer necessary.” With one flick of her wrists, the bands of light that had held Nicole to the wall disappeared causing her arms to fall to her side. Waverly smiled as she watched Nicole’s reaction. “They never were really. That was more for your benefit than mine.”    
  
Nicole stood breathless against the wall. She could feel her Alpha in complete control of her. For the first time, she was not scared of it. She was instead invigorated. She could still sense Waverly’s arousal and she was determined to do something about it. As she returned to her full height, she began to walk towards Waverly. “On the bed.” Nicole’s deepened voice boomed. She watched as Waverly's smile widened until her eyes were nothing but lighted crescent moons. Those moons, were the ones her Alpha now obeyed. 

Waverly sat on the edge of the bed as Nicole approached, waiting. Nicole stood between Waverly’s legs before pushing her shoulder until Waverly’s back was against the mattress. Nicole positioned herself over the top of Waverly, not dominating as she usually found herself in this situation, but instead comforting. She kissed Waverly deeply, with as much passion as she could find. Waverly’s nails dug into her back as her cock brushed against Waverly’s pussy. Nicole felt the slick wet heat coat her. Though she wanted to dip inside and fulfill her needs, her Alpha had a different idea.    
  
Nicole picked Waverly up, tossing her to the middle of the bed where she landed with a squeak. Waverly’s eyes opened in enough time to catch the smirk plastered across Nicole’s face as she crawled up the bed settling those glowing eyes between her legs. The first lick straight up the center caused Waverly’s body to jump. Nicole’s lips traced up her thighs before her tongue reached out exploring what she found there. Waverly tasted so sweet, Nicole found herself diving in, her ego inflated with each gasp and scream. It was only when Waverly’s fingers in her hair grasped a handful yanking it did Nicole pause. She growled into Waverly’s folds feeling Waverly yank harder at the vibrations rushing through her most sensitive area. Nicole ignored the aching member between her legs. Yes, she needed more, but at this moment, taking care of Waverly was fulfillment enough.    
  
“Nicole,” Waverly’s voice called out as her hips lifted in an attempt to fuck herself with Nicole’s face. Nicole laughed deep inside her chest having Waverly exactly where she wanted her. Nicole’s hands reached under Waverly’s ass grasping the firmness she found there elevating it up. She dived in, licking and sucking Waverly’s clit as she watched the way Waverly’s body come to life, jerking and reacting to her actions. Waverly’s next yank of her hair pushed Nicole. She knew how close Waverly was, she pushed her tongue deep inside Waverly, flicking it against her front wall. The scream that let loose from Waverly was unearthly. Her body fell back against the bed limply. Nicole could sense her struggle to breath again. Nicole slid her body beside Waverly lightly touching the girl whose scent covered her face. Nothing had ever felt so right.    
  
Nicole shifted their positions until Waverly was laying on top of her. Her breathing still fighting to find a normal pattern, Waverly brought her forehead against Nicole’s “My big Alpha, what were you so worried about. I’m not the others.”    
  
Nicole pushed a strand of hair behind Waverly’s ear, “I know. It’s why I was scared to lose you.”    
  
Waverly simply smiled at her lover under her connecting their lips. “You don’t scare me, Nicole.”   
  
“At least you had magic to control the Alpha” Nicole released the thought that had started earlier never fully being brought to fruition.   
  
Waverly’s head cocked to the side, “Magic? The only magic used tonight Nicole was the restraints. Anything else, was on its own.”   
  
Nicole’s eyes widened in the shock. If Waverly didn’t use magic, how was it her Alpha had submitted so easily. “As I said, the restraints were more for your benefit than mine. I trusted you and your Alpha. You just needed to feel comfortable enough to let it go and be yourself.”    
  
“I submitted to you.” Nicole’s jaw hung open trying to process everything that had happened.    
  
“Yes, but your Alpha did that on its own accord cher.” Waverly’s fingers traced Nicole’s cheek in an attempt to comfort the hundreds of thoughts she saw running across her lover’s face. Nicole fought, slowing her mind down to a pace she could manage. No magic. Waverly calmed her without an outside force. She could speak to Nicole without magic.    
  
“You spoke to me. Telepathically. How?”   
  
Waverly’s gentle smile faltered for a moment, “I’m not completely sure. I suddenly could sense you and just reached out. To answer what I can see burning through your thoughts as well, no it wasn’t magic either.”    
  
No, it couldn’t be. It only worked with wolves. Nicole could hear the snickering of her Alpha in the corner and she knew instantly. It was Waverly that caused the mating howl to rip from her chest that night. It was Waverly that saw who she really was and stayed. It was Waverly her Alpha had sensed and sought out when it started running that night in the Rockies. 

She looked back at Waverly so many emotions racing through her system. Glowing eyes greeted hers. “Yes cher. I know. It’s a lot to take in. We will talk about it, but not tonight.” Waverly shifted her body until her folds had coated Nicole’s cock. Nicole’s Alpha stalked to the front of her mind. “Tonight I keep the promise I made. It’s time to have your fun.”    
  
Waverly’s hand slipped around Nicole’s shaft until it lined up with her entrance. The tip slipped in causing Nicole to moan under Waverly. As Waverly slowly worked her way down inch by inch Nicole felt her walls embrace her completely engulfing her in the warm wetness of her pussy. Waverly took the last inch gasping before sinking her teeth into Nicole’s clavicle “So full, so fucking wonderful.” 

Nicole’s Alpha smirked, slowly pulling out and pushing back in. Each thrust caused Waverly to call out not in pain but in pleasure. Slowly and controlled, Nicole watched as Waverly continued rising up above her and slamming back down, taking her to the hilt clawing at Nicole’s abdomen each time. She felt the fluttering of Waverly’s walls around her. She knew Waverly was close. 

She sat up pulling Waverly flush against her. She kissed Waverly softly at first before continuing down her body. She thrusted up as her teeth scraped against Waverly’s nipple causing her to hiss. Nicole looked up at Waverly before sucking her inside her mouth as she increased her pace. Waverly locked her arms around Nicole’s neck, her head snapping backwards as she neared release. 

Nicole stared at the expanse of skin exposed to her. “Do it,” Waverly’s voice whispered between moans. Nicole’s lips surged forward connecting to Waverly’s neck. “Yesss” Waverly hissed out as Nicole's teeth broke the skin there bringing blood. It should have scared her. She should have pulled back, but instead she gently lavished the area with her tongue. One final thrust hitting the perfect spot caused Waverly to come, coating Nicole in her pleasure. Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist holding her up as the aftershocks ripped through her. 

Nicole whined gently, licking the blood from Waverly’s neck.  _ Mine _ the Alpha called out. Nicole admonished it.  _ Waverly doesn’t belong to anyone, especially not us. _ “You’re wrong baby. I am yours.” Waverly’s voice rang through her mind. “But make no mistake, you are mine as well.”    
  
_ Agreed _ , Nicole’s Alpha answered before Nicole even had a moment to respond. Nicole felt a light burning on her chest. She looked down where the sensation was coming from. She could see the red, orange light glowing across the skin just above her heart. The symbols of protection and love crossed her skin shooting forth light before ending in a tattoo. Nicole’s hand reached up to the tattoo touching the skin that felt as nothing had even happened.  _ Guessing the first mark wasn’t good enough for you. Well played.  _ Waverly looked deep into Nicole’s eyes searching. “I…”   
  
Nicole placed her finger against Waverly’s lips. “No. Don’t you dare regret what you just did. You just confirmed what I already knew, but wasn’t going to admit.”   
  
“Take what’s yours Alpha.” The words echoed through Nicole’s mind as she watched Waverly climb from her. Waverly’s face sunk into a pillow as she pushed up on her knees into the position Nicole recognized so well. After being in control for most of the night, Waverly was willingly giving Nicole control back to do what her instincts told her to. Nicole watched feeling her Alpha lead her behind Waverly.   
  
Nicole felt her Alpha take in the sight with great reverence for what was being offered. Slowly she brought the tip of her cock through Waverly’s waiting folds.  _ Are you absolutely sure my priestess? _ At this point Nicole was no longer shocked at what Waverly could get her Alpha to do. She no longer questioned its obedience. “Fuck me Alpha.”    
  
Nicole thrusted in feeling Waverly’s surprise and delight in being filled by her once again. She stopped short of the knot she could feel starting. Waverly sensed her hesitation, “All of you Alpha.”  _ Not yet priestess. _   
  
Nicole started a slow and steady rhythm. She could sense Waverly’s growing frustration with her. On her next thrust in, she paused for a moment longer before feeling Waverly push backwards taking the knot with a tight lipped scream. “So much. So, so much.” Nicole’s body froze. She knew pulling out would cause even more pain, but she couldn’t stand the thought of hurting Waverly. This was what she was afraid of. “Fuck yes Alpha. The stretch feels fucking glorious.” 

Nicole cocked her head to the side.  _ She’s calling for me, let me handle this. _ Nicole let go of all restraint with a feral growl now just a spectator as her Alpha’s fingers dug into Waverly’s hips, barely rocking the knot gently inside of Waverly feeling the body under her convulse into screams of pleasure. Her own body reacted with an intensity she had never felt before. Waverly’s hands balled the sheets until her knuckles were white. The Alpha lightly kissed Waverlys’ back as she felt a white hot heat surge through her body.  _ Yes baby, you’re taking me so well. _

Waverly cries crescendoed into one scream that reverberated through Nicole’s entire body. That was all it took for Nicole to feel herself empty, Waverly’s walls squeezing her cock until it was dry. Nicole felt her satisfied Alpha calm shifting both of them down onto the bed. Her arms wrapped around the body of the girl that was under her before, now beside her pulling her against her body. Their eyes now void of the light that had illuminated the room. “I’ve got you Waves.”    
  
“I know you do cher.” Waverly whispered as she settled into the embrace. Nicole’s smile only widened at Waverly’s words.  _ I like this one. We should keep her. _   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may continue some of this in the next chapter. New morning, new physique. Some minor worries still plaguing our favorite Alpha. Though one of mine and FaithSky's late dreaming of shenanigans takes place. It was funny enough, I bought a shirt. Catch the shirt pic being posted on Twitter later this week.


	7. All of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universe: Hey, here's the millionth sign we're gonna give you are soulmates.  
> Wayhaught: La la la I can't hear you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting a bit early today. I had some free time and thought why not? 
> 
> The entire beginning of this chapter is thanks to FaithSky. We were up talking late one night (well early morning for her) and just basically bullshitting each other. She had this visual of wolf vs. coffee pot. We laughed and then I told her it was going in the fic. Lo and behold, I find a shirt that is a wolf holding a coffee mug that says, "I woke up like this." I bought the shirt. I couldn't quit laughing. (Yes, I'll post pics of it too) So if you enjoy the final result of our comedy rantings, wait until you see what the two of us have collaborated on for later. Tongues will be wagging over her 6k of just...well you'll have to wait to find out.
> 
> Special shoutout to Dorian who helped read through this and assure me it would be fine to release. 
> 
> Another thanks to my wife. I've been a little under the weather the past few days and she's taken care of a whiny needy little bean without complaint. The woman has to be a saint to put up with me. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. I have been dropping excerpts and chapter titles early lately so make sure to catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9) for new updates.
> 
> We mix the chapter titles with actual Zydeco that I listened to while writing. [click here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/10b6gk9u3NkvMYR9494wMX?si=va2q9rdaSDK3MGlOGDzcRg) to give it a listen. If you want a truly amazing Zydeco playlist, I want to recommend this one. It was fantastic to listen to this while I wrote. [click here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3A4kdhwwVd5fQXJWcZZrUv?si=Fa_53qVAS8yJQRr10mtSFg)

Nicole barely limped to the edge of the property line feeling the tattoo on her chest warm as she gets closer. The magic had kept her from being injured worse than what she was, but the beating had still been rough. She reflected back at the crazed look plastered across the face of the man that lunged for her with a knife heading straight for her chest. Instantly the markings had lit up as the man was suspended in midair before dropping straight to the ground. With the brawl still raging around them no one had noticed. His blood alcohol level was high enough no one believed anything he said about glowing lights and magic. When his sister arrived to bail him out, even she rolled her eyes at his recollection. “Stupid Carl.” Her words rang out across the station causing Nicole to smirk as she finished her paperwork for the night. 

As she crossed the magic line of protection Waverly had placed, she shifted forms hoping to heal the ribs she could feel broken and the bruising her face undoubtedly was covered with. She could only hope her comrades had fared better than she did. Otherwise, they were going to be down a couple of coworkers to desk duty for a few nights.   
  
She hobbled up the steps of the house entering slower. She was home and safe. As she entered, she found Calamity watching her carefully. The bobcat never moved, just regarded her with a look of sympathy and concern. She forced a gentle smile at the cat before entering into the kitchen. She noticed instantly the blue light of the coffee maker illuminating the counter. As she looked closer she noticed her mug placed safely under the dispenser waiting to be filled. Waverly had everything setup so that all Nicole had to do was hit the button to start brewing.  _ Definitely keeping this one. _

Nicole quickly reached up for the button to start the machine and bring forth the liquid she desperately craved. Her paw hit and slid down the plastic as she awaited the sounds of percolation. Instead she found the same lights blinking back at her to make a selection. She huffed reaching up again, her giant paw landing only to hit multiple buttons once again leaving a standstill. A low growl left her chest as she stared back at the selections mocking her attempts. She reached up, both paws furiously clawing at the buttons desperate to hit just one to start the process. Surely she had been successful. Instead the lights blinked back taunting her once again. _Opposable thumbs required._   
  
Nicole began circling the table huffing and letting out low growls, still careful not to wake Waverly. If Waverly had been thoughtful enough to set this up for her, the least she could do is figure it out. Maybe shifting was needed. _Unless you want to fall on the floor and her to find you like that, don’t even think about it._ Nicole huffed once again sitting against the wall opposite of her foe. She snuck carefully around the table as if the coffee maker was prey she had been stalking. As she got closer she sprung into action, this time a claw hit the right button bringing to life the machine. Nicole pranced around the table in celebration of her hunt.   
  
Her ears perked at the sound of Waverly rising up from her slumber. In mere seconds, the brunette entered the room, her bare skin barely covered by the kimono she had loosely tied. “Good morning my love. I sensed you had a rough night, so I prepared for your arrival.” 

Her hand landed on Nicole’s head scratching the perfect spot to make Nicole forget about anything else that was bothering her. As the appliance finished Waverly turned her attention to it. She paused only a moment at the scratches accenting the plastic surface before a smile broke out across her face. “I’m sorry I didn’t foresee that issue.” Nicole’s head dropped, “I’ll buy you a new one.” As the words registered in Waverly’s mind, she smiled again. “Not necessary.” She turned to the mug quickly adding the perfect amounts of sugar and creamer for Nicole before setting it down in front of her.    
  
As her tongue reached out taking in the first hot drops of perfection, Nicole’s eyes closed focusing on how the liquid brought life to her even in this form. She looked up into warm loving eyes.   
  
"Is that better my Alpha?" Nicole looked back grateful for the understanding and love that is being shown to her even in this form. She looked up at Waverly as she used their connection to communicate her appreciation. "Immensely Waves. Like you, this is perfect."   
  
An hour later consisting of a nap and increased healing, Nicole shifted to her previous form. Waverly barely looks over the top of her daily paper as she watches Nicole start a second cup of coffee. “How did you know about my rough night?”    
  
Waverly simply sips her tea never looking away from the article she had started. “Ever since that night, I have been in tune with your senses. We connected that night in a way that hasn’t dissolved since. I thought it was the full moon’s effect that both of our inner magic was stronger, but it has continued.”   
  
“As if you were my soulmate.” Nicole added the phrase to the sentence knowing Waverly had left it off to lessen her discomfort at their situation. “I guess we never had that talk.”    
  
Waverly smirked, “No, cher, talking was not at all what we did the next morning.”    
  
_ There were words, just not sentences. _   
  
Nicole rolled her eyes at her Alpha’s musings. “Though the all you could eat buffet was exquisite!”   
  
Nicole lurched forward as coffee sprayed across the table.” She quickly reached for the kitchen towel cleaning up the mess as Waverly’s smirk became more devilish.  _ Is the buffet open this morning?  _   
  
“Keep dreaming my Alpha.” Waverly’s voice rang into Nicole’s mind. Nicole’s face froze at the exchange remembering once again her connection to the priestess.

“A wolf, specifically an Alpha can only have the telepathic connection with another wolf. It is the deepest connection possible.”   
  
At this Waverly folded the paper neatly before placing it on the other side of the table. “I understand the confusion cher. I did my own research. It shouldn’t have happened.”   
  
“I don’t think the final conclusion is wrong Waverly. We are connected, bonded somehow. Whether there is wolf blood somewhere in your lineage, or this is just random, I am glad it happened with you.”   
  
Waverly’s smile reached her eyes as she took Nicole’s hand into her own. “For me as well. We’ll figure this out together.” Nicole squeezed the hand in hers before bringing it to her lips and gently kissing Waverly’s knuckles. “Such the gentlewolf.”    
  
“Last night, the tattoo glowed right before I was attacked, then as if magic happened, the person dropped to the ground. What else should I expect from this?” Nicole didn’t want to sound ungrateful. Honestly, it had saved her life last night.    
  
“It will protect you from magical powers and fatal harm. It can sense the difference. When the knife came at you last night,” Nicole’s head immediately snapped up at those words. How did Waverly know about it?  _ Voodoo stupid.  _ Waverly’s smile only brightened at the Alpha’s words.    
  
“When the knife came at you, it was headed for a vital area. If it had entered, you most likely would have bled out. The light is the activation. Hopefully it will not be needed much. A blow to your jaw, that one you can recover from love. I also don’t want you thinking I am always in your head either. It was only when it sensed danger that I was alerted and checked in.”    
  
“So you saw the ordeal from your crystal ball that you have hidden around here?” Nicole glanced around the room before her eyes landed on a gallon sized pickle jar. Surely that wasn’t it.    
  
Waverly let out a full laugh as her eyes followed Nicole’s to the jar. “Sometimes a jar, is just a jar” As she regained her composure, she continued. “I was able to see things through your eyes. It was like I was along for the ride. I screamed out when I saw the knife surge forward, but I could tell you didn’t hear me. I heard you and I saw him drop. Only then was I released from the vision.”   
  
“Can you do it on command?”    
  
Waverly gently closed her eyes, her mouth parted slightly as her body seemed suspended in time. Nicole watched over her carefully waiting to see what would happen next. Fifteen long seconds before Waverly opened her eyes. She bit her bottom lip as she reached the kimono pulling it a little closer together. “It would seem that I can, but I won’t without your approval to do so.”    
  
“I trust you Waves.”    
  
“I trust that you like the lace thong I’m wearing as well. You really couldn’t keep your eyes off of it.”   
  
Nicole looked away blushing as she realized she had been caught. She had tried to look away each time the black workings had peaked from the opening of the robe or it had shifted to show the edging as it ran down her leg.    
  
“I see no reason for us to be modest or embarrassed my Alpha.” Waverly rounded the table as her lips pressed dangerously close to Nicole’s ear. “I might have forgotten to mention how many top buttons are currently undone on your shirt for my own personal reasons.”    
  
Nicole quickly glanced down at the expanse of skin fully exposed. Her black sports bra was visible but so was the dip that formed between her breasts. “Now that’s a view to die for.” Waverly’s final words hit her ears as the brunette walked back towards the bedroom. Nicole sat stunned as did her Alpha. It took less time for it to recover than her.  _ If you don’t follow her, I’ll make you. _

Nicole leapt forward running towards the hall where she found Waverly waiting with a smirk on her face. She lunged forward picking Waverly up over her shoulder before dropping her against the bed. Waverly let out a squeal of delight as she bounced. Nicole shed her shirt quickly as she looked down at Waverly’s perfectly tanned body on full display, the kimono flowing all around her and one tiny piece of lace fabric separating her from what she wanted most. That was all it took for her to strip down to bare skin, wanting nothing more than a connection deeper than what she had ever felt. She slowly climbed up Waverly’s body lightly kissing and biting until their faces were even with each other.    
  
“Took you long enough. I thought I was going to have to send a formal invitation.”    
  
Nicole smiled as her lips connected with the spot right behind Waverly’s ear she had found the morning after their first foray. A gasp fell from Waverly’s mouth as her legs wrapped around Nicole’s back pulling her against the soaked piece of delicate fabric. Nicole pressed harder against Waverly as their hips rocked. Nicole had wondered how Waverly would react to her normal form. Would there be any hesitation without the extra from her rut? She quickly received her answer as a small hand carefully maneuvered between their bodies until reaching the spot auburn curls began. Nicole continued her movements trying hard not to betray the questions rolling through her mind. Suddenly the silence was deafening as one very skilled finger circled her clit. 

Nicole’s head dipped immediately as her mouth took in Waverly’s hardened nipple. She lavished it with attention before pulling it with her teeth. In response the circles became more sporadic. The change in rhythm only worked to bring Nicole closer. The combination of Waverly’s moans of pleasure and the electric shocks being sent through her own body left Nicole destroyed. Her Alpha pushed her on when she thought she might stop. She found a renewed energy as both parts of her worked together. 

Her own hand followed the path Waverly’s had just created. As she reached the lace, she pushed it to the side. The fabric’s current condition told a story all its own, but when Nicole’s fingers took their first dip into liquid heat, any concerns that lingered evaporated. Nicole ran two fingers up Waverly’s slit collecting the arousal. She brought it up to her mouth before sucking in the sweet nectar coating her fingers. She opened her eyes to find Waverly’s locked onto her own. Her mouth was slightly agape as she watched Nicole lick a single digit. “You are delicious.” Nicole and her Alpha’s voice rang in unison.   
  
“Please. Please Nicole.” Waverly struggled on the words, but the black that had consumed her eyes left nothing to be explained. “How could I refuse a request so wonderful as that?” Nicole’s fingers quickly entered setting up a furious pace as Waverly’s head snapped back as her feet pressed against the mattress pushing her body firmly against Nicole’s. 

Nicole still hated the humid, sticky heat of the area. She had vowed she would never grow accustomed to it. Despite the rising mercury, whenever Waverly’s warm skin pressed against hers, Nicole instantly forgot about anything but having more of that same warmth against her. She craved feeling the reactions as the smallest, gentlest woman she had ever met screamed obscenities as she rode her hand and clawed red lines of passion across her ivory skin. 

  
Whatever pace Nicole started Waverly matched, her body fucking itself on Nicole’s fingers. Nicole felt the shake of the priestess’ body before the scream let loose. Waverly’s muscles stiffened as she continued being slowly worked down by Nicole’s thrust and kisses. As Waverly sunk back down onto the bed Nicole followed her. Nicole closed her own eyes content with the damp spot she had caused on the comforter.    
  
A hand placed firmly against her shoulder knocked her flat on her back. Two thighs straddled her as Waverly sunk her teeth lightly into the tattoo. Nicole felt the motions of Waverly’s hips as arousal coated her stomach. Her eyes glanced down first noticing the missing piece of lace. As she looked back at the woman above her, she noticed it was still balled into Waverly’s hand. She should have known the smile and what the possibilities were. She didn’t care. Waverly brought the fabric up giving one command. “Open.” Nicole opened her mouth to find it filled with the fabric. Her eyes gave way to the question darting through her mind. Waverly simply whispered back, “Something tells me you’re going to want to destroy something. You won’t be able to reach me and my decorative pillows are off limits.”   
  
Nicole’s mind flashed back to the morning after and how instead of biting on Waverly’s shoulder where the mark was she went for the closest pillow digging what remained of her canines from the night before deep into the fabric as she thrusted into Waverly feeling herself about to fall over the edge once again. Only when they had both found a steady pattern of breathing did Waverly look over to the destroyed fabric and fluff. Nicole quickly started apologizing, promising to buy a new one. Waverly’s face flashed a look of disappointment “I would have climaxed a lot sooner had that been me and not the pillow.”    
  
Nicole’s moment of dwelling was all Waverly had needed to slide down taking Nicole’s clit into her mouth sucking it as her tongue flicked one minute and massaged the next. Nicole bit down at the sudden attack. Her head tossed to the side as she bit down on the lace. One hand balled into the sheet as the other reached forward holding Waverly put as she begin to fuck herself against Waverly’s face. She was so close. Waverly apparently knew it as well as she took a flat tongued lick up sliding two fingers deep inside of Nicole. Nicole bucked up against it feeling her walls fluttering. Everything in her body started to pulse, white heat building throughout her entire body until she was convinced she could no longer handle it. She tried to cry out the lace blocking her ability to do so. Her muffled screams were at full volume as Waverly laid beside her, adding a third finger. The pressure she felt her walls collapse onto was pure perfection. She cried out with everything in her as she continued to quake from the shocks.    
  
Nicole finally felt her hand start to loosen. Her eyes slowly parted as she looked over at Waverly smiling at her. Two fingers left Nicole’s warmth tracing lightly up her abdomen until they were lifted and brought to Waverly’s lips. Her tongue darted out gently licking the arousal before taking it all in. A moan vibrated from her body as she pulled them out. “Not so bad yourself Alpha.”    
  
_ She’s definitely the one.  _   
  
Nicole hummed, pulling the lace from her mouth. She called back to her Alpha, “I know. I love her.”    
  
“I love you as well.” Waverly’s words caught Nicole by surprise, not realizing she had said it out loud. Waverly’s hand pulled Nicole to look deep into her eyes. There Nicole saw a life she had never dreamt of before where she was not alone. A life where she existed peacefully with her Alpha. A life that she never realized she craved. “All of you, cher.”    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've heard it said many times that you don't have to write I love you. Your readers should be able to tell from everything else you've written that they are in love. This should not be news to anyone when it happens. I'm a strong believer in that. I have no doubt everyone knew where these two stood after last chapter. So why did I write it? Simply, Nicole. She needed to say the word out loud that she had never given freely before. She needed to find the way it tasted in her mouth and how sweet it could be when referring to Waverly. She needed to know what unconditional love is and be able to understand for the very first time, this is what it should feel like. No more doubts. No more questioning. Just perfection. 
> 
> The action returns next chapter as the widows spin their web of evil and we discover a possible weakness.


	8. Superstitious (Writing’s on the Wall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mystical showdown begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent quite a few chapters developing the relationship between our lovers. Now that's not saying things haven't been happening with the widows. They may have been absent for a little bit, but they're back and ready to play. A lot comes crashing down in the chapter, but I promise when it ends, we're setup for the inevitable showdown. Now is your chance to see Waverly at her most vulnerable, as she admits to Nicole why her foot had stopped that day on the porch when Nicole said two weeks. I hope you guys enjoy this. Cracks are exposed and powers start to shift.
> 
> Court of Two Sisters is a real place. I googled images of it and honestly fell in love. I hope one day to travel there and have a picture of me standing in front of it. If any of you do it, please hit me up and let know you got to see it. 
> 
> To FaithSky, my sib from another crib. Thank you for more than I can mention here. Thank you Dorian for having me add more Mercedes. I was so glad you loved her as much as I did. Thanks as always to my wonderful wife. She puts up with me and I still haven't figured out why.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. I have been dropping excerpts and chapter titles early lately so make sure to catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9) for new updates.
> 
> We mix the chapter titles with actual Zydeco that I listened to while writing. [click here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/10b6gk9u3NkvMYR9494wMX?si=va2q9rdaSDK3MGlOGDzcRg) to give it a listen. If you want a truly amazing Zydeco playlist, I want to recommend this one. It was fantastic to listen to this while I wrote. [click here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3A4kdhwwVd5fQXJWcZZrUv?si=Fa_53qVAS8yJQRr10mtSFg)

“I’m being forced to work the gala.” Nicole carefully watched Waverly take in the news, carefully digesting what it meant.    
  
Ever since Nicole had found out about the Gardners annual gala, she had done her best to get out of working the event, but with their influence in the community, all officers that weren’t on patrol were required to attend. She had begged to take a shift patrolling that night. She met resistance at every turn. She had started to believe the widows had specifically requested her to be there, which only meant one thing.  _ It’s a trap. _   
  
“They’re setting you up.” Waverly’s voice didn’t falter, nor relay any other emotion. There was a calm to the priestess that was unnerving. She rose from the kitchen table sitting her mug into the sink, staring out the window. As if on cue, Calamity entered the room running through Waverly’s legs in an attempt to comfort.    
  
“The three of us agree on that.” Waverly turned to find Nicole’s eyes glowing realizing the Alpha had taken over to convey their aligned reasoning. Waverly’s hand softly caressed the side of Nicole’s face, her eyes staring deep into the light. “You protected us. I think I can handle any non-mortal harm that comes our way.”    
  
Waverly’s lip quirked up. “Yes Alpha, but three sets of eyes are better. Would you allow me to be with you?”   
  
For years, Nicole had felt her body was split into two halves. The Alpha and herself. Though they co-existed, if one had been paying attention, you could tell what expressions were Nicole and which were the Alpha. Since their bond with Waverly had been formed, the two were slowly merging into one. It was small differences at first, then Nicole noticed she no longer had to fight her Alpha for control. Maybe she shouldn’t have been shocked, but for the first time Nicole’s face controlled by the Alpha smiled a true, sincere one of content as she leaned into the warmth of Waverly’s touch.    
  
“It would be an honor to have you accompany us.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Nicole tugged at the bowtie around her neck as she scoured the room. She had managed to avoid Beth and Mercedes so far and wanted to keep it that way. “Stop fussing with it. It’ll be off center.” Waverly’s voice whispered through the connection.

Though she was there on business, she was not allowed to wear the uniform to keep the pictures more formal. It wasn’t that she hated being dressed up, it was that she resented why she had to. Though the form fitted black tux was required, the black button down shirt with a red tie had been of her own choosing. The shoes she had acquired were shining black with areas of red cutting down the sides. One small victory came of the ensemble. When she had finished dressing, she had noticed the way Waverly’s eyes widened. The aroma that flooded her senses had let her know exactly how well the clothing choice had been received. 

She had only a moment of enjoyment before her eyes reopened focusing on Waverly’s red strapless dress. On instinct her tongue had darted out across her bottom lip as her head cocked to the side taking in the stunning beauty before her. Waverly strutted forward closing any distance between their bodies and then their lips. Nicole couldn’t help the moan that had escaped her throat. Her hand tightened on the small of Waverly’s back as she felt her own arousal hit, causing her eyes to darken. “Despite the lack of my physical presence tonight, I thought I could at least dress for the occasion as well.”   
  
“Focus cher.” Nicole shook her head looking around the open aired courtyard spotting Mercedes red hair clearly visible through the cloud. The crescent moon reflected off the water of the fountain as Nicole found a cooler breeze standing next to it. The simplistic grandeur of the area was not lost on her, though having the event at a place named the Court of the Two Sisters did seem as overkill. 

One advantage of the area was the lights gracefully strung through the trees couldn’t reach all areas. In a few corners she had been able to blend into the darkness watching carefully as others interacted. One thing was for sure, no matter where Mercedes went, a crowd was sure to follow. Her laughter could easily be heard ringing into the night as others joined in the chorus. Beth appeared more introverted, alone with little attention given to her.    
  
“Mercedes is always the life of a party. I joined her here for a very similar gala years ago. She never was one for entertaining those who were not her friends. She once despised the people she currently holds court with because they were only after her influence. Time has changed her.” Waverly’s voice echoed with a sadness Nicole could feel in her own bones. “Beth is as she was.”    
  
Nicole’s gaze shifted back to the other sister watching as she lurked in the shadows as well. Her drink barely touched, simply a prop she carried with her while observing her sister’s interactions. There was a nod of her head, that quickly reflected a change in Mercedes' own gaze.  _ It’s almost as if Mercedes is a puppet, and Beth is pulling the strings. _ _   
_ _   
_ “That would explain the change, but how can Beth now control Mercedes?”

  
Nicole slid, turning to change positions to fully watch the area. As she crossed past the opening leading inside, she felt a pair of eyes watching her. She looked over making eye contact with another officer. She raised her eyebrows questioning him if everything was alright. With a curt nod of his head, she continued her path finding a new spot next to a wrought iron column. _Something is still watching us._  
  
“I feel it too Alpha.”   
  
Nicole kept scanning the room, searching for the source of her discomfort. Suddenly a tap on her shoulder caused her to start turning around. As she turned the flaming locks of hair first caught her eye followed by the wicked smile gracing the face of Mercedes Gardner. “Look at the mighty wolf in sheep’s clothing. Who invited you to the party?”   
  
_Beth is carefully watching this from the corner. She’s smiling._ _  
_ _  
_“That’s not good cher.”  
  
Nicole turned trying to disengage the situation. While she had accepted the confrontation was highly likely, she was not looking forward to it. Mercedes reached forward grabbing her arm to stop her movements. Nicole’s blazer opened just enough for Mercedes to see the flash of gold that was her badge. Her eyes glistened as she took in the sight, still holding Nicole with a strength that was beyond human. Mercedes simply began to laugh as a realization dawned on her. The Alpha, so fascinated with the priestess, was also on the police force she had in her back pocket. “Be a good little dog then and protect.”   
  
As Mercedes whispered the words, a shot rang out. Mercedes hand tightened on Nicole’s arm pushing the Alpha’s body in front of her own. Nicole sensed the bullet closing in on her. _Beth has a gun._ She braced for the impact as she heard Waverly scream into her mind. Time slowed around her. She glanced back to Mercedes’ unmoving face and back to the bullet suspended in midair. _Waverly_.   
  
Knowing she only had moments, Nicole pulled both herself and Mercedes out of the path. Ending her right now in front of the crowd was not going to solve any problems, just make it worse. As Nicole fell to the ground, her shirt caught on one of the iron decorations ripping it from her shoulder. Her body made a hollow thud against the ground as time resumed its normal march. Nicole pushed herself up to her knees. She grew aware of the number of eyes that were staring at her with disbelief. She caught a reflection of herself in a silver punchbowl on a nearby table. The tattoo was glowing and with her shirt ripped, the whole crowd could see it.   
  
“Oh chief, I do believe your newest officer has been hiding a secret.” Mercedes' voice sing songed from behind her. Even after sparing her life, the widow was still out to get her. Nicole frantically searched the room vying for any form of an escape path. It wasn’t until her commanding officer was standing over her that she realized, running was not going to work. _Let’s see what this prick has to say._   
  
“Officer Haught, I have warned you against consorting with that woman.”  
  
“Her name is Waverly and what I do in my off time is no concern of yours.” Nicole bit back. Her face remained stoic as she faced the older gentleman.   
  
The anger rose on the man’s face as his eye began to twitch. From the corner of her eye, Nicole could see Lonnie cowering away. As it had always been, she was her own defender. “Don’t Nicole. I’m not worth it.” Waverly’s voice was soaked in tears and rage.   
  
_You, my priestess, are wrong about that. We’ll handle this._  
  
“As of this moment, you are relieved from duty. Turn in your badge and firearm.”   
  
“Your reason?”  
  
“Conduct unbecoming of an officer and failure to follow direct orders.”  
  
Nicole simply smirked at him, “Fine, but admit you’re nothing more than a bought lap dog to do the bidding of the Gardners. I’ve worked for men as corrupt as you, but I’ve also worked for a helluva lot better.”   
  
“GET OUT!!” His voice bellowed. Nicole dropped her badge at his feet. She unholstered the standard issue firearm removing the ammo and handing the pieces to Lonnie. As he took them the look on his face at least was one of regret. “You’re better than this.” Nicole whispered to him.  
  
As Nicole exited the building, she looked back to the second story window where Beth sat with her arms crossed in front of her. In an instant, she shifted to her spider form sneaking out the window and down the fire escape. Nicole glanced around at the somewhat empty street finding a location to shift if she needed. Instead Beth ran into the shadows shifting forms into her formal dress.   
  
“Just came to play let’s make a deal. You’re a cleaver Alpha, so you know I can make what just happened all just disappear.” As she said it Beth’s fingers wiggled in the night air.   
  
“I know I can’t trust you.”   
  
“Au contraire. Convince your priestess to lift the curse and I can make all sorts of magical things happen.”   
  
“What if I told you what you seek is impossible? You sold your soul to become a magical demon spider and didn’t even get a tshirt.”   
  
“See, I’m just not buying that. So here’s the deal. You have until sunset tomorrow. I may not be able to cross the little protection boundary, but those people in there can. All it takes is one word and I’m sure they’ll be more than happy to bring out the pitchforks and torches.”   
  
Nicole stood completely still watching Beth’s movements. She could sense Waverly’s frustration and lack of words. She could feel the pain through their connection as her Alpha reminded her of what mattered. _She needs us._  
  
Nicole turned walking away from Beth. As she disappeared out of sight, the words rang through the night air once again, “Sunset.”   
  
Once in the shadows, Nicole shifted once again. Her legs burned as she ran faster than she had before towards Waverly’s shack. She was there in minutes, opening the door. She walked into the kitchen finding Waverly with her head in her hands. The tear stained wood told the story of her emotional and mental state. “This is my fault.”   
  
“It is not.” Nicole replied. She draped her body over Waverly’s, twisting her arms around until Waverly was pulled against her. Waverly reached up gripping Nicole’s shoulder, pulling her down and into the chair across from her. Nicole looked into mascara stained eyes still full of unshed tears that refused to meet her own. She reached out taking Waverly’s hands only to feel them pull back. “You should run Nicole. Get as far away from here as you can.”  
  
“I’m not leaving you Waves. You know that. Just as much as you know this is not at all your fault.”  
  
Waverly finally looked up, her features twisted in the agony she felt. “But it is. The night of your arrival, I reached out into the spirit world asking for guidance. Asking for an end to this. The attempts to come near me were more frequent. I rarely left the confines of the protection circle, but I could feel it weaken with the constant assaults. I asked for a way to reverse the curse and was met with nothing. Then when I asked for a way to end it. There was a change in the energy almost immediately. The form of a wolf, bright red fur danced around my table. I remember the snow covering its back until it shook and shifted. I couldn’t see the face, just a form before it disappeared. A voice firmly spoke the word granted.”  
  
Nicole took Waverly’s hands again into hers this time bringing them to her lips kissing each knuckle. “Then I am here to help you. Whatever conspired between the spirits and my Alpha that night to bring me through the fields, mountains, and here to the swamps, was exactly what was supposed to happen.”  
  
“You’re already losing parts of your life Nicole, because of me.”   
  
“What I have gained in you, far surpasses anything I have lost.”   
  
Nicole took Waverly’s hand and placed it against the tattoo still visible. She held it there until hazel green eyes met hers. “I shouldn’t have marked you.”   
  
Nicole’s Alpha took control, her canines springing forth as she pressed them into the scar on Waverly’s own shoulder. “Do you regret this?” Nicole whispered from her position. She knew how Waverly actually felt, but with the heaviness that filled this moment, she was afraid the answer would change. “No, cher.”   
  
“When I was removed from the pack, I was reminded of what an abomination to my own kind I was. I would never find a soulmate because no true omega would submit to a human sympathizer. Another Alpha or beta would rather die than be tied to me.”  
  
At Nicole’s words, Waverly’s fingers traced over the tattoo. She pulled herself closer allowing her head to fall gently on Nicole’s chest. “I had accepted my fate to be alone in this world. I had accepted that my Alpha and I would always be at war. I accepted my life as an outcast, until you. You are a peace I have never known. You calmed the storm that raged inside me. You saw all forms of me and did not shy away, but instead embraced them.”  
  
Nicole’s arms wrapped around light shoulders feeling them relax into her. Her lips pressed a soft kiss into brunette hair. “I was told once, by a friend, that my pack was wrong. You were out there waiting for me. I would know when I found you. Time has been my companion always trudging forward and wasting away around me. When I first saw you, even time stopped.”   
  
Waverly laughed, “I did that, not the universe.”   
  
Nicole placed her finger under Waverly’s chin pulling her up to look at her. “Even you admitted you didn’t know how it happened. Accept the fact I am yours and this,” Nicole rubbed Waverly’s hand over the veve symbol on her chest. “This was my greatest honor to have bestowed on me. Your own mark claiming me as yours.”   
  
Nicole bent, her lips at first kissing Waverly’s unmoving ones. _Give her a second._ As if things were finally righted, Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck kissing her back with a passion and fervor that communicated perfectly her acceptance of Nicole’s words.   
  
Nicole rested her forehead against Waverly’s, happy to have her priestess slowly returning to her. “Now as much as I’d love to get you out of that dress for other reasons, we have some spiders to exterminate.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this fic the fight scene that's coming was the only image I had running through my mind as I listened to Voodoo Hack. This beautiful image of Alpha in wolf form all majestic with eyes glowing. Waverly hovering above the Alpha glowing herself surrounded by light as the moon rose from behind the Cypress trees behind them. We're getting there, but first a little Calamity...


	9. Voodoo Hack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weakness revealed and a mystical showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early Happy Halloween and Blessed Samhain to everyone. I've got quite a few errands and chores to do today so I'm getting this out here earlier than normal. Welcome to the chapter that started the whole fic. I was playing the Haught Mess playlist when Strange Daddy's "Voodoo Hack" played. Suddenly the image of a wolf ready to fight, a full moon rising behind it darted across my mind. As I revisited the image, I saw Waverly surrounded by a light floating above the wolf. The Voodoo Hack? The full moon's power flowing through both of them. 
> 
> Let me add I love Mercedes as a character. Dani Kind did a fantastic job bringing her to life. With that being said, even after the fic was finished there was a line so iconic to me in Season 4 that I had to go back and edit this chapter to add it. Hope you can spot it. I did make a final cut to this chapter this morning. I had a smut scene at the end. It still exists, but you guys will get it next chapter before we flow into what could be seen as an epilogue. 
> 
> Thank Dorian because he suggested more Mercedes. I was definitely not opposed to the idea, so there's more mentions of her in these two chapters thanks to that. Thank FaithSky for tolerating me while I kept making mystical jokes until I got the wording right for what Waverly says that leaves Nicole speechless. Also thanks to my wife for her constant support. As of Tuesday we've been married legally for 7 years. We've been together 16. I'm still not sure why she puts up with me.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. I have been dropping excerpts and chapter titles early lately so make sure to catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9) for new updates.
> 
> We mix the chapter titles with actual Zydeco that I listened to while writing. [click here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/10b6gk9u3NkvMYR9494wMX?si=va2q9rdaSDK3MGlOGDzcRg) to give it a listen. If you want a truly amazing Zydeco playlist, I want to recommend this one. It was fantastic to listen to this while I wrote. [click here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3A4kdhwwVd5fQXJWcZZrUv?si=Fa_53qVAS8yJQRr10mtSFg)

“You’re not going alone.” Waverly’s hands were placed firmly on her hips as she stared at the wolf standing before her. “You went alone once already tonight. How did that fair for you, cher?”    
  
Nicole’s head lolled over to the side, her eyes landing on Calamity Jane begging for help. The bobcat made eye contact before curling back into her sleeping position.  _ No help there. _   
  
“She will not help you do something stupid.”   
  
_ I’m just going to scout the plantation. I need to see if they have anything else they are planning to use against us. I’m not going inside, I’m just checking the perimeter.  _ _   
_ _   
_ “If you come back to me in more than one piece, I swear I will reanimate your corpse just to tell it I told you so.”    
  
_ Got it. _   
  
Before walking out the door, Nicole nuzzled against Waverly, feeling small arms wrap tight around her form. “Be safe, cher.”    
  
_ Thanks to you, I will. _   
  


\------------------------------------------------------------   
  


_ Maybe she was right. Something is off tonight. _   
  
Nicole hushed her Alpha, though she quite agreed. She still wasn’t sure what exactly she would find, but something told her this was exactly where she needed to be. As she carefully walked along the tree line, she took note of the otherwise elegant home.  _ The home may be beautiful but its history is anything but _ .

Nicole made her way to the back of the home finding a mausoleum on the back of the property. The door stood wide open in a way that did not indicate anyone was inside. Instead based on the stains on the marble, it had been ripped open to its current position many years before. Nicole tried the air looking for anything that would indicate a smell besides death. She slinked slowly out of the shadows and into the door. She observed the names of family members all with dates that were too close together for anyone to have lived past forty. Indeed maybe that was the reason for the widows accelerated attacks. They knew time was running out. On the back wall was a blank space. It was not notable except for a difference in the coloring of the marble in areas. It was as if something shield shaped was there once and now was gone.    


Nicole’s wolf only had a millisecond of warning before Nicole felt the piercing sensation of eight legs digging into the fur on her back. She turned gnashing her teeth towards the widow on her back fighting to knock it off.  _ Fucking Spiders!! _   
  
Unable to shake the spider from her she ran out of the structure towards the nearest cypress tree at full speed, leaping so her back would hit the bark. As she hit she heard the scream from the widow on her back as it took the brunt of the impact. Nicole quickly sprung back facing what she could now tell was Beth. The spider attempted to stand but swayed. Nicole lunged forward wanting to end this once and for all. 

As she became airborne, the sensation of piercing legs hit her back again, this time another sensation seared through her body. She cried out in agony as the burning flooded through her body causing her nervous system to start shutting down. She fell with a thud landing hard against the soft ground. Her body twitched uncontrollably as Mercedes shifted forms walking towards her. “You were warned Alpha. Now you’ll pay the price.”   
  
Nicole fought to stand. Unable to control her own muscles, she fell back to the ground. Her vision was starting to haze over. Whatever Mercedes had done, her wolf could not heal fast enough to overcome it.    
  
“You may be able to recover quickly Alpha, but I think you’ll find my venom is working faster than your abilities. It won’t take long for it to overtake you, but that brief period of time will be quite painful. What a pity that the first Alpha I met was nothing more than a worthless dog.”    
  
Mercedes shifted forms scurrying off out of the woods towards the Gardner plantation. Beth followed close behind still stunned from the initial hit. Nicole fought to keep her eyes open as searing hot pain pulsed through her body. Her movements were no longer her own. Her thoughts turned to Waverly and how she had failed to protect her.  _ I love you Waves. _ It would be Nicole’s last thought as she faded into the blackness of the night. 

Nicole slowly opened her eyes to those of Calamity Jane standing over her. The bobcat’s mouth was slightly open as a green light floated between them. Nicole watched as the light was pulled from her body, specifically from the puncture wounds left from Mercedes’ bite. She registered the sensation of a hand resting under her head, warm and loving. Her senses starting to come back to her slowly, she recognized the magnolia and honeysuckle combination that was undoubtedly Waverly.    
  
She turned her head to find the glowing eyes of her priestess watching the light morphing into different forms between the bite and Calamity Jane. Waverly glanced down at Nicole, a worried expression shifting from the light to Nicole. Unshed tears danced along the edges of her eyes. A light smile bloomed as she noticed Nicole’s eyes opened and staring back at her. Waverly’s other hand caressed the soft fur of Nicole’s cheek. “My Alpha.” She whispered, her lips landing softly on her forehead. 

A sharp hiss from Calamity turned their gaze back to the bobcat. The light from Nicole’s bite had stopped along with the sensations the venom had sent coursing throughout her body. The light then took the shape of a spider landing on the ground in front of Calamity Jane. The cat stared at the creature as it crawled in an attempt to escape. Calamity’s paw reached forward hoovering in the air before slamming back down, smashing the spider into the ground. The crunch echoed in the clearing as smoke slowly rose up from under her paw.    
  
Nicole could feel her strength returning with the venom no longer in her system. “How did you find me?” She asked, hoping the connection with Waverly had not been harmed. She could see then the light in her own eyes had returned and was reflected in Waverly’s.    
  
“When you cried out for me, I heard it. It only took seconds to locate you.” Waverly’s hands caressed the fur around Nicole’s face. She knew Waverly understood her need to stay in this form to fully heal. “Seconds I was afraid I didn’t have when you could not respond to me.” 

Nicole could see the pain and worry etched into Waverly’s features. The way she continued rubbing the same spots as to reassure herself that Nicole was there and alive worked to comfort Nicole as well. Nicole pushed herself up just enough to climb into Waverly’s lap. Small arms wrapped tightly around Nicole’s body pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Nicole felt the water droplets fall into her fur as Waverly let go of the fear that had consumed her moments before. They sat there in the night air wrapped up tightly together, both healing from the wounds of the night.    
  
“The tattoo, it didn’t…” Nicole fumbled at her own words not wanting Waverly to feel she had let her down, but it didn’t make sense how it could glow one moment and not the next.    
  
“We played right into their hands. Beth found a loophole. The protection saves you from something that would cause you mortal harm. The venom from a black widow will not kill a person. It’s not good, but it’s not deadly. The toxicity of venom was the equivalent of a hundred spiders. The amount that was pushed into your nervous system was far more than your body could handle.”

  
Nicole stood up testing her legs out to make sure things had fully recovered. As she stretched out she noticed Calamity Jane resting under a tree keeping watch over them. The wolf nodded a thank you to the cat. Calamity returned the gesture with her own head nod before resuming her position.    
  
Nicole shifted checking herself for any signs of the venom’s lingering effects. Once satisfied, she walked forward offering a hand to pull Waverly from the ground. She wasted not a moment leaning in to close the distance between them. Her lips found Waverly’s as the both pushed all the fear, longing, and love they had for each other into the kiss. They parted only when breathing was required. 

Nicole rested her forehead against Waverly’s grateful to have the chance to do it again. “I still have a question Waves. How did Calamity do...whatever it was she did?”    
  
Waverly looked down, biting her lip. Nicole hooked her finger under Waverly’s chin pulling her face back up to look her in the eye. A devious smirk lit up the features of the tiny woman in her arms. “Nicole, you of all people should know, my pussy is mystical and capable of many amazing feats.”    
  
Nicole felt herself blush at Waverly’s words. The redness spread from her cheeks down her neck making her wish she was still in wolf form so she could not be this easily read. She felt Waverly’s own pulse quicken in response to the display. Nicole went to speak, but quickly closed her mouth realizing there was nothing she could say in return to that.  _ Well played my love. _   
  
Waverly nuzzled against Nicole’s neck struggling to be as close as possible. “Marie tasked Calamity with protecting me before she disappeared. She’s always protected me from physical harm. Tonight, she protected my heart from shattering. My magic was not working fast enough, hers combined with mine. That’s how you’re here. I cannot lose you Nicole.”    
  
Nicole pulled Waverly closer knowing she held the same fears just moments before. Her mind flashed to waking up to Calamity’s glowing eyes. Pieces were starting to fall into place. Her Alpha had heard Waverly’s call and answered. Calamity Jane made sure she had arrived safely. Even now, she protected them as a unit, not just one. “She saved me my first night here.”    
  
Waverly pushed her head back so her eyes could meet Nicole’s. She quirked an eyebrow as Nicole nodded her confirmation. “When I awoke in the swamplands after my Alpha spent the night running, her glowing eyes met mine. I heard rustling nearby, but before I could fully react, she had knocked one of the widows into a tree.”   
  
Waverly looked over at the bobcat who stared at her knowingly. If an animal could smirk, this bobcat had the ability. “Looks like she’s been protecting us longer than I thought.”

\------------------------------------------------

“You are sure the back wall was empty?” Waverly’s constant pacing around the table had Nicole unnerved. She had thought the empty back wall was unusual, but nothing more.    
  
“Positive.”    
  
“Where is the family crest then?”    
  
Nicole watched as Waverly continued pacing until meeting her eyes. “The Gardner family has a crest that they have been attached to since before this began. Legend has it that when the family made the area their home, the crest was placed in the mausoleum, a sign of the family’s deep rooted connection. What if...What if it wasn’t just a metaphorical connection? What if it's an actual bond?”    
  
“It would explain the change in Mercedes and Beth’s ability to control her.”   
  
“If we split the crest, maybe the connection would be broken.”   
  
“We have to find it first.” Waverly turned towards Nicole, her eyes widening. “It’s still there at the home, but it’s hidden. Beth knows this will break the bond that’s kept Mercedes here and she’ll be alone once again.”    
  
“To die a very lonely death soon based on the dates in that mausoleum.”    
  
Waverly turned, “The crest, it’s in the guest house.”   
  
“How do you…?”   
  
“Mercedes would never set foot out there. She wanted to burn it to the ground for what all had happened out there. She told me she could hear the screams anytime she walked near it.”   
  
“Then that’s where we go to take our enemies down to one.”   
  
Waverly turned, “You don’t have to do this cher. It’s not your fight.”   
  
“You are wrong, it is our fight and we will end it tonight.”   
  
\------------------------------------------------------------

Waverly stood at the edge of the protection line looking out across the night. Nicole had already shifted forms slowly walking up behind the priestess. As if on cue, the clouds that covered the sky blew away leaving a full moon to light their path. “Both of our powers are at their strongest during a full moon.” Waverly whispered. The irony of the moon’s stage was not lost on either woman.    
  
Everything in their lives had led them up to this moment. Nicole took in a deep breath feeling her Alpha and herself perfectly aligned with each other. Honeysuckle and magnolia blossoms combined as she took in Waverly’s scent. Nicole smiled as much as possible. Her eyes slowly opened to not only glowing eyes, but levitation.  _ That’s new. _   
  
As Waverly hovered just off the ground, Nicole waited watching the glow from Waverly’s eyes surround her entire body. No doubt, her powers were at their strongest. The energy shifted and changed as Waverly opened her eyes. “Tonight, the spirits are on our side.” Waverly’s voice was slightly different. She effortlessly glided in the air until she was above Nicole. Slowly she lowered herself onto Nicole’s back, her arms finding their usual spots.  _ Hold on my love, it’s going to be a bumpy ride.  _   
  
Nicole shot off into the night until she reached the treeline she had approached just an hour before. She made her way around the perimeter until the guest house was fully in view. Waverly once again floated beside her. As much as Nicole’s Alpha would have ran head first into the situation before, it was now taking its cues from Waverly. They crossed the courtyard following the stone path leading towards the guest house.    
  
_ Incoming!! _   
  
Nicole and Waverly turned as one to the sound of scurrying feet. Nicole leapt forward determined to get the drop on the demon spider this time. Bright light shot forth from Waverly’s hands as the spider froze in place blinded. Nicole grabbed the spider throwing it into the concrete structure of the fountain. The sickening splat should have been enough to knock the creature out but it quickly rebounded running full speed towards Nicole once again. The wolf’s teeth sunk deep into the widow’s abdomen this time. Nicole violently shook her head, smashing the being into the fountain until she felt it stop moving.   
  
“As long as she is in her arachnid form, she will keep healing.” Waverly shot forth light from her hands hitting behind Nicole knocking the second sister back into the trunk of a cypress tree.    
  
_ Then we do what we must to survive. _ _   
_ _   
_ Waverly’s voice rang through the connection. “You corner Beth in human form and I will hit her with a purification spell. Maybe death doesn’t have to be the answer.”

_ It’s worth a shot. _

  
Nicole had noticed at the gala an odor that was distinct to Mercedes alone. Before then, the widows were always so close it was hard to distinguish the difference. One quick sniff confirmed to her which widow was which sister.  _ If we can’t get to the crest, then we destroy Beth. _   
  
Mercedes crawled forth shifting into human form, bent slightly at her waist. “You want to keep this up wasting your energy? I can do this all night.”   
  
Nicole quickly shifted, “Maybe you can, but your sister cannot.” She glanced over to where Beth laid still twitching but yet ready to make another attack. “Looks like you have a weak link in your chain.”    
  
Mercedes let out a subhuman scream, “Get up you pathetic thing.”    
  
Beth shifted forms staggering to the fountain to brace herself along the edge. “I’m far from done.” Even as the words left her mouth the wince in pain showed Nicole had done more damage than she thought. It took a nanosecond for the plan to cross the connection Waverly and Nicole shared. Nicole shifted forms once again lunging forward with everything in her. A bright flash of light surrounded her to hide her true location as a surge of energy coursed through her. She closed her eyes trusting Waverly and her Alpha to correctly guide her. Her mouth opened as her teeth made contact with mortal skin. Beth had not had time to shift and Nicole had her.    
  
Nicole held Beth’s neck with her fangs crushing enough. She struggled, but Nicole fought her natural instinct to destroy her prey. Instead she waited, turning Beth until Waverly had the perfect angle. Light shot forth hitting Beth dead center. As she cried out her body convulsing, Nicole let go watching Waverly’s face change as she watched the life fade from her body. A final shift to her widow form happened. Nicole’s defenses went up ready to attack until she noticed the form had stopped moving completely. Nicole watched carefully as a black smoke, thick and dark rose from the body into the night air. The purity spell might have worked, had there been anything innocent left in Beth’s life. No doubt in her search to end the curse, she had traded all of her light for darkness. A pungent smell emitted from the shell before it slowly disintegrated into the ground. Waverly’s face contorted into an equal mix of sadness and regret. Nicole knew the look too well herself. No matter the circumstances, taking a life was never an easy task.    
  
A deafening sound echoed across the lawn as both women turned their attention to the guest house. The thundering crack was followed by a second of silence before an deafening explosion rang out across the night. The cabin itself was turned to ash as a white hot heat consumed the entirety of the home. Nicole jumped up, her body shielding Waverly’s from the explosion. Nicole braced herself for whatever impact she was about to take protecting Waverly. Instead the night slowly returned to normal around them.    
  
Movement caught both of their attention as two sets of glowing eyes turned to a human form of Mercedes Gardner. As her eyes met the illuminated ones of her only other companions, Nicole could suddenly smell fear, confusion. She stood back.  _ Love something’s different. _ Waverly must have sensed it as well. She was already pushing back up off the ground. Her eyes were returning to normal. “Mercedes?”   
  
“Waverly?” The redhead suddenly recognized her, almost smiling. “What? Where?”    
  
Nicole shifted forms to stand beside Waverly. The interaction continued as if they were old friends. Though it didn’t feel like a trap, Nicole’s defensive nature kept her alert. She could feel the calm radiating off of Waverly and took solace in that. Mercedes eyes widened, “Whoa. Your new pet can shift forms.”    
  
“It is you in there right?”   
  
“Everything behind the tits.”    
  


Nicole’s eyes widened as Waverly’s laughter filled the air. The priestess turned slightly to face Nicole, a reassuring smile across her face.

  
“It’s okay, she’s the Mercedes I once knew.”    
  
“She was a black widow just moments before Waverly.”    
  
Mercedes hands went up defensively, “Wait, what the fuck happened?”    
  
Waverly stepped forward smiling briefly as she heard Nicole internally growl.  _ It’s okay love. I can handle this. _   
  
“Mercedes, what’s the last thing you remember?”    
  
“I was in a club in Memphis listening to BB King play while sipping on a martini. I had the last ticket to the sold out show.”    
  
Nicole and Waverly both cringed. Nicole spoke first. “Yeah you’re going to be really pissed then.”   
  
It was as if a lightbulb went off in Mercedes' brain. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Waverly waited as Mercedes took a seat on the wrought iron bench circling the tree on the property. “Ten years ago, I found out I had the ability to leave the parish. That part of the curse didn’t apply to me. I left to enjoy life. Beth though, she was obsessed with the curse. She wanted to ‘clear the family name’. The last time I had spoken with her she was going on about finding someone to help her end the curse. I hung up on her. So how did…”   
  
Waverly had a feeling she knew the rest of the story, “She invoked the family crest, which unfortunately you were still attached to as well when she made the deal.”    
  
Nicole had followed most of the story until that point. One point didn’t make sense to her. “How did Beth’s death break the deal? How are you here now?”    
  
Mercedes looked down, “I am the end of the line. I’m not able to have kids. Not that I wanted them, but if Beth is no longer living, the curse is broken. There will never be a Gardner by blood ever again. Guess they saved the best for last.”   
  
“Which broke the deal Beth made. There were two of you when the crest was used, now that there’s just one. Nothing to unify and the curse is broken. Deal is completed.” Waverly finished.    
  
“Why did you two say I’d be pissed when I mentioned the last place I was?”    
  
Nicole took this one, “You won’t have the chance to hear BB play ever again.”    
  
“FUCK YOU BETH!!” Mercedes screamed out into the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystical Pussy. That's it. That's the note.


	10. Voodoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know your intake  
> My flesh and love break  
> My paranoia, my insecurity  
> But still I want you all  
> I know you, you do voodoo
> 
> -Bryce Fox, Voodoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Where do I even start to thank all of you who took this journey with me. I had so many doubts that you all erased by showing so much love for this fic. I can promise you haven't seen the end of this AU. There were elements in this one I adored playing with. 
> 
> A final time in this fic, thanks to FaithSky. She's been an amazing friend, bouncing board, and overall amazing writer herself. If you haven't given In The Herb Garden a read, you need to. Also, I can't wait for you to see what she has been working on. One other note, all the Calamity Jane in this chapter...more late night chats that turned out to be very productive.
> 
> Dorian, you helped my fears over releasing this more than I can thank you for. Mercedes will be back my friend and I think you'll like where all I took her. 
> 
> As always thanks to my wife. I should probably say something sweet and sentimental, but instead I'll leave it at this. Thanks for threatening to divorce me every holiday. I can't wait to find out what I'm going to do that will garner the Thanksgiving and Christmas divorce threats.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9) for new updates.
> 
> We mix the chapter titles with actual Zydeco that I listened to while writing. [click here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/10b6gk9u3NkvMYR9494wMX?si=va2q9rdaSDK3MGlOGDzcRg) to give it a listen. If you want a truly amazing Zydeco playlist, I want to recommend this one. It was fantastic to listen to this while I wrote. [click here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3A4kdhwwVd5fQXJWcZZrUv?si=Fa_53qVAS8yJQRr10mtSFg)

Nicole and Waverly walked through the swamps, their hands intertwined as their luminescent eyes could not be kept from one another. Nicole’s dimples were on full display as Waverly’s eyes turned into crescent shapes as her smile reached up. Words had not been needed as they made their way through the trees. Once in a clearing Nicole twirled Waverly around as she had done the night of their first date. 

As it happened that night, Waverly returned pulling her body against Nicole’s. Their lips collided as smiles broke across their faces. Nicole bit Waverly’s lip gently pulling it with her teeth. Waverly smirked back as her lips attached to Nicole’s pulsepoint causing the taller woman to hiss before it turned into a growl. She looked back down to Waverly’s amused expression. “Don’t start something you don’t intend to finish.”    
  
“I thought your rut was over last month cher.” Waverly’s eyes held a certain mischief that Nicole was dying to understand.    
  
“It was.”    
  
Waverly hummed carefully choosing her words, “I think the excitement of tonight, caused a shift in you cher.”   
  
Nicole kissed the top of Waverly’s head, “The air is thick with something besides humidity for once. Whatever energy the moon allowed us to possess tonight has yet to fade.”    
  
Waverly’s hand worked from Nicole’s shoulder working down her chest brushing across a hardened nipple before following the line straight to her belt. Her fingers dipped below outlining the hardened cock. Nicole pushed herself into Waverly’s hand starting to slowly thrust up. Despite the sensation, her mind was not ready to let go of this new development. This was only to happen during her rut, why tonight?   
  
“Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth. Let’s just enjoy this shall we?” Waverly’s grip tightened as Nicole’s head lolled back clearing her mind of anything but what she desired. She felt skilled fingers rip the remnants of her shirt off her and toss it to the side. Waverly’s free hand undid Nicole’s bra sliding it forward until Nicole slipped her arms out of it. Nicole looked deep into Waverly’s eyes feeling the most primal, devilish grin cross her face. Waverly returned the look with a quirked eyebrow.   
  
“My what big teeth you have.”   
  
Nicole’s deep chuckle was accompanied by her hands pushing Waverly’s skirt up to her hips holding it there. Her fingers hooked into the sides of the underwear pulling it slowly down Waverly’s legs. Her own body dropped down to her knees as she helped Waverly step out of the garment before tossing it to the side. Her hands pushed the skirt up once again, pulling one leg over her shoulder “The better to eat you with.”   
  
Under the moon. Under a sky of midnight blue, Waverly cried out and whispered Nicole’s name as the power passed between the two bodies bringing them together on a level deeper than either had experienced before. Nicole’s tongue brought forth a sweet melody of curse words from Waverly as she found the perfect spots. Waverly’s hands ran through strands of red hair, her nails scratching Nicole’s scalp until her body could no longer hold back. Her head tilted back as the orgasm washed over her. As she called out, the woods around them lit up around her answering her call. Nicole reached to steady the priestess, her eyes widening as she was made aware of the glowing lights swirling around them. Something inside her snapped as she howled out to the night causing the lights to intensify. 

Waverly slowly sunk down to her knees bringing her face even with Nicole’s. Words were not needed, they both felt it as Waverly shed her own top and bra. Her hand traced the tattoo as Nicole leaned forward, her teeth landing perfectly on her mating bite. Here they were two beings that shouldn’t have been compatible. Two myths surrounded by the spirits as they combined into one. Nicole felt her teeth sink into Waverly’s skin delighting in the moan it encouraged from the smaller woman. The tattoo shined brighter than it had ever before. “Together, always stronger.” A chorus of voices rang out.    
  
One voice broke out among the rest. A voice so familiar it had Nicole frozen in place. It couldn’t be. That gruffness, she had not heard in eighty years. There was no mistaking it when the words burst forth from the chorus of others. “I told you she was out there waiting for you.”   
  
Tears brimmed in Nicole’s eyes as one particular light brightened swirling around them both. It stopped short of Waverly’s face. Nicole tore her eyes away just in time to see the priestess smile softly. “Take care of her for me.”   
  
Waverly nodded. The most sincere of expressions was given as she spoke the words. “I will.”    
  
The light shifted once again closer to Nicole. “Listen to her. She’s a smart one and you’re too stubborn for your own good. Always have been.”    
  
Nicole couldn’t choke out a response. The tears broke free of the dam holding them back. She instead nodded as soft fingers brushed the water from her cheek. With that, the light joined the others. A new surge of light stronger than the last surrounded them. Power surged forth from the Alpha and the priestess joining with what was around them. 

“Looks like we have an audience tonight.” Nicole murmured as she found her gaze once again on the smiling face she had seen on her first day in New Orleans.   
  
Waverly simply hummed seeming to absorb the power surging in the air around them. “Then let’s give them a show they won’t forget.”    
  
With that Waverly shoved Nicole backwards, her hand twisting as she did. Nicole’s back landed against a blanket. She looked to the side questioning where it had come from when she saw the look on Waverly’s face that confirmed what she suspected. Waverly dropped her skirt leaving her bare to the air. Her hands reached forward undoing Nicole’s belt and sliding her remaining layers of clothing off.    
  
When their lips met, the lights faded leaving them alone once again. Their bodies moved perfectly in sync with one another, anticipating each other’s needs. When Waverly pushed herself up and readied to sink down onto Nicole’s cock, not a single objection was made by the Alpha. Instead she laid there eyes full of marvel at the woman above her. Everything she had been told by her pack, by her father, and even by herself was wrong.    
  
Her back arched up as she felt Waverly slid slowly down until she had taken Nicole to the hilt. Nails dug into muscled shoulders. Waverly began her steady rhythm taking Nicole in this form. Nicole’s hands held her steady as her movements became more erratic. Gasps turned into screams of obscenities which only made Nicole push harder to keep the melody of fucks playing.   
  
“Fuck, Nicole, just please fuck, I need to come.”   
  
With one final guttural scream, Waverly fell safely into Nicole’s waiting arms. Soft kisses poured across every centimeter of skin Nicole could reach. “You don’t object to me taking the dominant position?” Waverly worked to press the question out in one broken sentence.   
  
_ Never for you my love. In any way you want or will have me. _   
  
Nicole felt a shift in her body. She knew what it felt like, but if she was right, this had never happened before. Judging by the look on Waverly’s face, she had felt it as well. A sly smirk accompanied the slow slide down Nicole’s body. Waverly’s teeth grazed hardened nipples as her torso continued covering Nicole until the last moment. As she raised up positioning herself between Nicole’s legs, a certain appendage that was there moments before had disappeared.    
  
“Having you will always be my pleasure.” Waverly’s words barely registered before Nicole felt Waverly’s tongue flatten and trail from her entrance to her clit. Nicole cried out feeling her hips thrust upwards on their own accord as sweet lips wrapped around the bundle of nerves bringing to life sensations she had thought finished moments before. Instantly her hands grasped at the blanket as two fingers slipped deep inside of her setting an undulating pace. “Waverly, baby.” She tried to convey how fast it was happening, but Waverly already knew. The smirk she could feel against her clit told her that. The innocent hum that rose from between her legs vibrated perfectly. In unison, her Alpha and her howled out as she peaked her body held tightly by small strong arms as she was slowly worked down. 

“My Alpha, are we ready for another round?” Waverly’s devious smile caused Nicole to pause what she had thought would be their final moment. Instead she quickly flipped them, pinning Waverly’s hands above her head as she traced Waverly’s jawline with kisses before whispering into her ear, “Bring it priestess.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


Nicole watched Calamity awaken from her nap with a nervous energy. When she had brought the laser pointer home, Waverly had commented on it being a nice gesture that she was willing to play with her pussy. Nicole had reddened instantly at her girlfriend’s ability to once again flip her intentions. “I’m sure she will appreciate the gesture.”    
  
Nicole glanced across the room at Waverly with her nose buried deep inside a book. She sighed but pulled the metal tube from her pocket watching as the bobcat stretched and took in her surroundings. 

_ I can’t believe we owe a cat.  _ Her Alpha huffed as it watched Nicole prepare.  _ I can’t believe you think this will work. _ Nicole ignored the wolf as she hit the button bringing the red light to life on the floor in front of the cat. She moved it across the floor anxiously awaiting Calamity to pounce on it. The cat followed the light until it had stopped. She then turned her head towards Nicole with a raised eyebrow.    
  
She knew. There wasn’t a need for translation of what Calamity Jane was thinking. As Nicole heard her Alpha laughing at her attempt, she realized it was joined by another laugh as well. She turned slowly to find Waverly’s eyes peeking over the top of her book. The book itself shook as Waverly tried hard to control the laughter bubbling up from her.  _ I can’t believe this was your idea for thanking her. _   
  
Calamity Jane leisurely walked towards Nicole. Her paw landed softly against Nicole’s knee until the woman looked down at the creature. The paw patted her knee softly as if to say, “Nice try.”    
  
“She appreciates the gesture my love.” Waverly slid beside Nicole, her arms wrapping around her shoulders.   
  
Nicole watched as the bobcat strutted forward, her head turning to eye Nicole’s coffee mug sitting on the table. Nicole knew what was about to happen, but she could not move fast enough to stop it in human form. Eye contact was made and never broken as a black paw pressed against the side of the mug landing it on the floor with a firm crash. Waverly could no longer hold back her laughter. She collapsed into Nicole’s arms trying to hide her fit of laughter against Nicole’s chest. “What happened to appreciation?”   
  
“Cher, she is still a cat.” Nicole pursed her lips at the statement. “It’s how she conveys annoyance at your patronizing.”   
  
“I wasn’t trying to patronize her.” Nicole felt ready to defend her honorable attempt.   
  
“You tried to entertain a cat that charms gators and uses them as her personal transportation with a laser pointer. What’s next? The cucumber challenge?”    
  
Nicole huffed looking around the room until her eyes landed on an envelope with her name on the table in front of them. Waverly followed her stare. “It’s from Mercedes.”   
  
In the time following that night, Mercedes had returned to the person she once was. The house was put up for sale. It was a grim reminder of a haunted past she did not want to recall. Despite her disdain for using her influence, by name or monetary means, Mercedes worked to undo what her sister had done. Mercedes was undoubtedly the life of the party. A few nights together dancing at local bars had proven that, but Mercedes herself was more secluded in her acts. Anonymous donations were made to those who worked in the poorest of neighborhoods to continue feeding those in need and helping bring free doctor’s visits. School systems found their antiquated equipment replaced by the generosity of an unknown patron. 

Waverly and Nicole knew where each gift had come from, but respected their friend’s privacy. With the threat no longer lingering over her, Waverly was seen more frequently in town shopping or even having dinner with Mercedes and Nicole. The black cloud that had floated above her most of her life, lifted bathing the priestess in the sunlight of love and friendship.    
  
Nicole found herself quite at home in their new city. Mercedes had found Beth’s stash of blackmail she kept on all the officers that fawned all over them. That included the chief’s own theft of money and drugs from the evidence locker. Mercedes skipped right over the usual chain of command taking the evidence straight to the governor who she had shared more than one cocktail hour with before she had left the state the first time.    
  
All of the officers on the force were slowly removed from duty as new ones were brought in to replace them with one exception. It would seem Lonnie ranked low enough on Beth’s list to not be worth blackmailing. Nicole had been offered the position her commanding officer had held. She quickly thanked Mercedes and turned it down.    
  
Nicole reached forward opening the envelope.   
  
  
Nicole,   
  
For what my sister and I put you through, there are not enough words to express my sorrow. I wish we could have met originally under different circumstances because I have never seen anyone make Waverly this happy. Despite your own beliefs about yourself, you are the good in the world. I know our paths will cross again one day. Just keep her safe and I’ll dance with you both at your wedding (assuming you don’t take fifty years to get around to it.)

Mercedes

To someone outside of her life, the letter may have seemed to not be enough, but for Nicole it was the simplest of gestures that finally felt right. Someone in her life was saying goodbye, but that they would return. An enemy was made into a friend. These were things that had not happened to her before and she cherished the change.   
  
“She left for New York this time. I think she’s finishing the travels Beth interrupted. She has a lot to make up for.” Waverly’s voice brought Nicole back to the room as a warm body cuddled next to hers. “What about us cher? Are you wanting to run again?”    
  
Nicole smiled down lightly kissing brunette locks of hair, “No.”    
  
“You don’t want to go somewhere cooler?”   
  
Nicole bristled, “If it gets too hot, I have this cabin in the mountains. We’ll just retreat there. A summer home if you will. Otherwise I have adjusted and look forward to spending the rest of our current lives in New Orleans. When people start commenting on our inability to age, we’ll find another destination. As long as we’re together Waves, I don’t care where we are. You’re home.”    


Waverly accepted this by pressing a chaste kiss to Nicole’s cheek. It hit her then the cabin Nicole was referring to was not just any cabin. “Nedley’s cabin? How?”    
  
“It’s funny how the last three generations of Haught women all have such a striking resemblance.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

  
Nicole proudly knocked the door open before shutting it with her back paw. Before Calamity could fully open her eyes, something wet and cold dropped in front of her. She jumped back, the hair rising along her spine before she looked at the wolf proudly seated before her and down to the fresh salmon that had been dropped at her feet. Slowly the fur relaxed as she reached down taking her first bite of the freshly caught fish. Her eyes grew instantly at the taste before they returned to the damp creature awaiting her verdict. The bobcat walked forward purring as she rubbed against the wet wolf.  _ That is how you properly start to thank a cat. _ Nicole’s stance only grew taller at realizing she had at least found a way to show her appreciation to Calamity for all she had done for her.    
  
Nicole turned watching Waverly place two cups of hot chocolate on the coffee table. Marshmallows overflowed from the cup as the liquid started running down the side. Despite her ability to stave off the cold, Nicole had found coming home to this exact setting of the fire roaring and her girlfriend waiting her return to be the perfect ending to a night of running. She started to walk forward towards Waverly hoping for some attention when her voice rose up. “That’s one pussy you’ve got purring but if you’ve got hopes for another you need to shower. That wet dog smell is not going anywhere near our bedroom.”   
  
Nicole stopped almost hurt at the words at first. Granted this was not the first time she had been given this speech. After one particularly long night, she had found Waverly asleep in bed and decided to join her. 

The priestess had awakened to find the smell emanating from the snoring creature beside her. Nicole had awakened to being lowered into a bathtub. Waverly stood at the door, her hands moving in sync as Nicole’s wolf was lowered into the warm water. “You are not ruining our bed Alpha. Wash up while I change everything out and you better never pull that again.” Nicole’s ears had flattened at the scolding. Waverly sighed at the sight of the majestic creature looking so forlorn. “Just shift baby and I’ll get the bed warm and dry for us.”    
  
Tonight though, Nicole felt particularly proud of her accomplishment with Calamity. A surge of confidence brought her Alpha’s more mischievous side to the forefront of her mind. Nicole's Alpha smiled as she slowly stalked towards Waverly. "Don't you dare." Waverly yelled as she watched the wolf get closer. "Nicole Rayleigh Haught!" Waverly screamed as Nicole's wolf tackled her, licking her face.  _ Now we both get to shower. Together. _

She hears the angry grunt as Waverly tries to push the wolf from above her. Nicole lays down finding her human pillow quite comfortable. A deep sigh leaves Waverly’s chest leaving no doubt in Nicole’s mind she has won this round. That is until she opens her eyes.    
  
She looks down to see Waverly's eyes glowing as her hands motion upwards. She’s too far off the ground to be standing which only means one thing.

"If you won't go willingly..." Waverly's voice booms, full of amusement as she starts moving Nicole down the hall. Nicole's feet kick wildly into the air trying to overcome the magic holding her up. She finally lets out a growl and lies there as Waverly continues "walking" her to the shower. 

Nicole’s eyes land on the picture in the hall of her and Waverly on either side of Mercedes laughing as they danced together at their wedding. When the first notes of Clint Black’s “The Boogie Man” started to play, only Waverly recognized the tune. As Nicole listened to the lyrics she couldn’t help but laugh at the irony. At some point, all three of them had been someone’s boogie man to be afraid of. Mercedes being one for the two joined together that day. 

Nicole smiled, remembering once again how far they had come since their first meeting. She looked back towards Waverly who had also paused to admire the picture. 

“She’s throwing a hurricane party and has invited us.”    
  
Nicole’s head cocked to the side questioning Waverly’s words. It wasn’t unusual for a black envelope with a gold seal to show up randomly. Mercedes was the only person that ever knew where they were. No matter the miles, an invite was always extended.   
  
A simple smile curled from Waverly’s lips. “Technically it’s Southern Decadence, but it’s also hurricane season.” Her eyes finally met the Alpha’s. “Either way it’s a good reason to drink and dance, which you know she loves.”   
  
_ Love, the last time we drank with her, she and Calamity ended up riding the Bacchogator down Bourbon Street. It was on the front page of the paper. _

“My minou loves her gators.”

Her attention turned back to the sopping wet wolf before her with eyes begging to be put down and given the dignity to walk into the bathroom. “You lost that privilege when you jumped on me Alpha. You can get over yourself.”    
  
Nicole huffed out,  _ Fair enough my love. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make a little noise down in the comments section to let me know how I did on this one. I hope you all enjoyed the airboat ride through the swamps with me. Watch out for those gators...unless a black bobcat is riding it. Then just bow to Calamity and her majesty.


End file.
